


The Hoax

by scmperfideIis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Excruciating love affairs, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Sky blue eyes ahead, Swearing, dan stevens lol, dramione - Freeform, romione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scmperfideIis/pseuds/scmperfideIis
Summary: The war has ended but Hermione Granger and her feelings towards Ronald Weasley hasn't, and even though he had married former schoolmate Padma Patil, Hermione was still accepting this tragedy. Returning after a year from the Muggleworld she found herself, trapped in a gigantic mess that she can't undo.On the other hand, Draco Malfoy the only heir of the Malfoys and a former death eater who wanted to live differently from his past, struggling to have his name out from the slums, but his mother had other plans.The two met with the help of a determined matchmaker and later on will help eachother to have a make believe hoax.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Orginal Character, Blaise Zabini/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Original Character, Ron Weasley/Padma Patil, Theordore Nott/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so it's been long since I really made Harry Potter themed stories, and the fact I'm a hug shipper of Dramione because duh, bad boy loves a great challenge from the greatest witch of their age. Have fun reading please know that English is not my first language so there would be some minor/major grammatical errors ahead. ^_^

It was a lovely afternoon as the wedding bell chimes, everyone lined up to celebrate the couple who had said their vows to each other in front of their family and friends. They all cheered as bits of rice were thrown in the air, the beautiful bride talked to some of their guests thanking them for coming, and there I was in the corner, watching them smiling slightly.

“Hermione, thank you for coming.” Padma said in the nicest way possible with a big winning smile, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” I replied giving her the most cheery greeting, unexpectedly we hugged and I found myselfdrinking way too many cocktails on the reception.

It was beautiful more extravagant than Bill and Fleur’s wedding back then, it was all too simple so cozy but this, too much flowers, the amount of guests are too many, huge gifts were there in the table meant for it, the cake was too dramatic, I scoffed to myself I should be happy. All I’ve been doing was look at the flaws in the wedding. My thoughts were just clouding me, as I stared at the table where she and Ronald seated they were smiling and talking to each other, enjoying the attention everyone could give them.

“Are you prepared with your speech ‘Mione?” I was drawn back from looking at where the bride and groom seated, Ginny smiled slightly at me when she saw that I was holding another full cocktail glass. “Yes, is it my turn to give the speech?” I asked acting innocently but of course Ginny was in doubt, but instead of commenting she just nodded and I clunk my spoon gently on the glass as I stood up, everyone was looking at me, cameras are ready.

I took in a deep breathe before looking at the couple they both are waiting for my words, _my words._ My heart ache in my chest seeing how happy they were when Ronald decided to propose in front of us during one Christmas, I walked out that time I didn’t want to see it. I felt betrayed by this, I should be the one who’s getting married, getting the last laugh. “Good evening everyone, I’m Hermione Granger, the best woman for Ron.” They all smiled and nodded, as I tried to tell myself everythings going to be fine, it’s just a speech, just wing it Hermione.

“This won’t be too long and I hope everyone are not going to be teary eyed.” I laughed softly, “To be honest Ronald hated me back when we were first years and Padma tried to befriend me, well we were friends ever since.” I grinned. “What I want to say is as much as intolerable Ronald’s snoring or how noisy he eats but Padma was able to move past that, congrats to you” Ronald laughed as Padma nodded and smiled. “I never saw Ronald smile widely when he looked at Padma, except when there’s food.” _He kind of used to look at me like that._ “And Padma was head over heels in love with Ronald ever since they got together and it’s like Magic.” _More like bollocks._ “Magical in a sense is how two people would meet or cross each other’s path and they’ll develop this connection from strangers, to friends, to _lovers_. And you two are lucky enough, to have that bond.” _I was Ronald’s first and I hoped to be your last but here I am speaking at his wedding to the woman I wasn’t expecting for him to be married to._


	2. Her Return

The bustling muggles started their day quite oblivious with the witch in her cloak, a trunk following behind her as she slipped through the telephone booth, dialing before the booth slowly went down the ground following a new phone booth replacing the one where the witch is boarded upon.

She sighed softly combing through her hair as she arrived to the alley, opening the door and pulling her trunk with her, it was too early for some people to notice who she was and she was thankful since no one stopped her from walking on the busy street. She reached her apartment, taking a deep breath as she turned the key and unlocked the door.

It was just the same as she left it, every furniture had its white linens covering it from the dirt and sunlight passing through the windows. She made her way towards the stairs, using her wand she had her trunk floating in midair, following her to the bedroom, with her command it opened and her clothes and other belongings made it settled to drawers and to her dresser.

“Feels good to be back.” She whispered to herself.

With a wave of her wand her room was spotless clean, she lied down relaxing to her bed, feeling the cold breeze through her skin as she peeled off her cloak. It had been a year ever since she temporarily moved back in the muggle world, spending more time with her parents and somehow taking a break from the buzzling noise of the wizarding world. She smiled to herself as she sat up from the mattress, her eyes quickly landed on her bedside table, there was a lamp and indeed a picture frame displaying her younger self in Hogwarts together with her best friends, the raven haired boy and the redhead who were smiling widely back at her.

She took the frame as her fingertips slowly touch the moving photograph, letting out a breath remembering what made her decided to leave for a while, it was disturbed by a ringing cellphone, knowing it was better to answer since it might be her parents asking if she had already arrived at her flat. It went to a missed call and she typed out a reply telling them that she had arrived and will be doing some errands, advising them to take the prescription the doctors had given them before ending it on a nice note of them taking care and telling them how much she loves them.

“Well let’s get back to work.” She smiled to herself as she got dressed.

She had her briefcase with her, wearing a formal attire , her hair pulled up in a bun knowing how wild her locks would become if she let it loose and knowing she doesn’t have enough time to have her hair be unruly as she had a setup appointment with Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic. She was beyond thrilled and she made sure that she’ll be securing her old position by the end of the day.

After a very intense interview with the department head, she finally got a job, being one of the highest rank officials in the department. Sighing in relief she made out of the office, a huge smile plastered on her face as she walked almost leaping out of joy, before everyone took to notice it was her.

“Hermione Granger’s back?” a wizard whispered to what she assumed his wife.

“Since when?” some of them muttered as if she doesn’t heard them.

She was directed to her new office, it was a better upgrade from where she was stationed a year ago, there was a antique onyx colored office desk at the center, two drawers the same shade as the office desk, seeing the office was mainly designed with black and white shades, she smiled to herself before setting up some of her documents inside, making sure her bookcase had some spells to protect the information that she would be hiding behind the pages.

“Hermione Granger?” she looked at who spoke.

“Harry!” she giggled as she went over to hug her.

Almost knocking Harry over with her over enthusiastic hug as he grinned widely hugging her back, it had been a few months since she last saw him, knowing he paid her a visit together with his wife.

“Why didn’t you told me you were coming back today? Does Ginny know?” Harry asked as they pulled back from the hug.

“I also wanted to surprise you both.” She said, patting is shoulder softly.

Harry nodded before walking inside of her office.

“Congratulations having one of the top positions here, I knew they were just anticipating for you to come back.” He said thoughtfully.

She smiled softly before shaking her head, feeling a bit overwhelmed with the kind words Harry had said.

“So how have you been Harry? Is it your lunch? If so let’s bond over with a delightful meal, because I’m famished.”

He nodded at her before they stepped out of the office to get something to eat, they discussed about the months they haven’t saw eachother, Harry telling her the latest things about him and his wife, a few things about the ministry, and she told him how she did in her stay on the muggle world.

“I’m glad you’re back Hermione, it’s been hard not having someone to confide to.” Harry joked as he took a bite of his steak.

“I suppose it’s really hard not having me around huh?” she giggled rolling her eyes playfully at Harry.

“You could say that.”

They bid their farewells, knowing Harry had a few things he left at work and he needed to settle it before the day ends. She went to Diagon Alley to buy some parchment and other office supplies she’d be needing, her mind was busy wandering through the books at a book shop before someone tapped on her shoulder.

“Hermione? Oh my god, you’re here.”

“Padma…?” she sucked in her breath before facing her.

She grunted before putting the book back to the shelf, facing the woman who’d made her life almost unbearable to live in, she put on her fake smile when she was quickly pulled into a hug. She could almost smell off the expensive perfume she was wearing, before pulling away, she took in Padma’s appearance. She was prettier than she was when they were younger, or when she attended the wedding that involved the one that got away from her life Ronald Weasley.

“How are you? It’s been centuries since I last saw you—Oh who am I kidding I meant since my wedding.” She exclaimed laughing softly.

Hermione could almost gag at how Padma had her fake enthusiasm knowing how much they both somehow don’t like each other and she was acting like she’s some kind of a friend to her when in all truth she was a deceiving fox who took Hermione’s ticket to love and happiness.

“Padma, it’s lovely to see you too.” She said in the most polite manner that she could muster.

“Very well indeed, I never thought you’re coming back—are you busy? Shall we go for a cup of tea or coffee?” Padma asked, her eyes almost glimmering with a plan, which might be how to annoy Hermione for the rest of the day.

Hermione knew there was no used into debating with Padma, since she would make sarcastic remarks and she was fully aware of the woman’s nature. She would make her feel guilty or bad for not trying to get along with her, but who could blame her? She practically stole her love life from Hermione. Taking a deep sigh, she took a good look at Padma who was waiting for her answer to her invitation, forcing a nod and a small smile, she was dragged out of the bookstore by Padma who had their arms linked.

She found herself sitting in a very well lit coffee shop, it somehow looks like the ones from the muggle world, well except from flying teacups and it’s patrons who were wearing cloaks, bringing their pet owls with them or the treats that were being served. Her eyes wandered the shop before Padma took a sit across her, the tea cups filled with their drinks being carefully place upon the table.

“So—tell Hermione have you found the candy of your eye while staying in the muggle world?” she asked a few times, which Hermione just almost snarled at.

“Padma enough talk about me, what about yourself?” She said sarcastically, which Padma was oblivious about or so she thought.

Hermione sipped her tea and it almost tasted too bitter when Padma obliged her and just went on to gush about her ‘happily wedded life’ with her best friend. She’d talk about how the honeymoon went, how the Weasleys treated her so much more like a daughter, and how Ron would always try his best to manage and be a good husband. All that Hermione can do was nod, smile and just pretend it wasn’t killing her deep inside, or somehow control herself from pulling Padma’s hair while she scream at her.

It went on for an hour and a half when Hermione just can’t take the stories anymore, she’s too fed up like how she was back in their sixth year when Ron dated Lavender Brown. She sighed looking for a way to just escape the conversation, then she felt her wristwatch, smiling to herself before looking down at it.

“Oh look at the time, I think we’ve gone through enough talking, I still have to see someone for dinner.” Hermione said as Padma looked at her curiously.

“Do you now? I was about to ask you for dinn—” she was cut off when Hermione stood up.

“I don’t want to bother you, especially being a wife and all, besides I really have to meet this—”

“Who? Are you dating someone? Come on Hermione I doubt you came to the muggle world just for your parents.” Hermione glared at her before rolling her eyes, laughing softly.

“Well it’s quite unlikely that you have a date, who am I kidding…” Padma trailed off, as a smirk formed into her lips.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, she’s won’t stoop so low for Padma Patil but with her smirk and how she looked so effortlessly irritating made her completely go abit on the edge. Before she could do anything she'd be regretting, her phone vibrated in her pocket, taking it without bothering to look at the caller.

“Oh hi Honey—” Padma looked at her with wide eyes.

_“Honey? It’s me Ginny! Harry told me you’re home! When are you gonna see me!?”_ Hermione looked down at Padma with a small smile looking a bit more innocent.

“Oh honey I know, I’ll be right over there okay? I just have to take a shower and all, I hope you don’t mind.” Hermione said looking a bit more hurried as she gathered the shopping bags from under the table.

_“You’re a very weird woman Hermione Granger.”_ Ginny replied laughing at the other end of the line.

“I know, I’ll see you, love you, bye.” Hermione said rather sweetly as she end the call and looked back at Padma .

She swore in her life Padma looked so surprised, her eyes wandered with curiousity and envy before she took a hold of herself and laugh, the expression from her face was priceless and she'd be saving it for future purposes, Hermione felt successful for the day of seeing how annoyed Padma was.

“I really have to go for this important dinner, I’ll see you around?” Hermione said with her apologetic smile and rush out of the coffee shop.

She laughed loudly as she apparated back to her home, shaking her head as she remembered how Padma looked and just stared at her, sighing to herself as her laughter died down. She made sure to call Ginny and apologize for how she acted and was very much excited to see her for dinner.


	3. Reginald Parkinson

**_Meanwhile in London_ **

His bright blue eyes scanned the crowd, smiling as the strangers pass by him some gave him a few weird looks while others most likely the ladies would giggle or smile back at him. He was leaning on the wall near a subway station, some wizards would notice him but never really gave him a second glance.

“Reginald Parkinson?” a man in his forties approached him.

He grinned before walking over the wizard who was tasked to bring him to the wizarding world, he followed him towards the end of the street where no one would most likely go to, the man nodded his head towards an unused coffee cup on the ground. Knowing it might be some kind of portkey he grabbed and held onto it as his surrounding became blurry.

As he let go of the cup, he was thrown back into a brick wall, groaning he looked at his surrounding which were some bustling sounds of witches and wizards. He was in an alley he flicked his wand to adjust himself and fix hi attire before walking over the other end, where he found himself in Diagon Alley, it was already 7’o clock when he looked at the time in the huge disoriented building. Sighing to himself he apparated his way to the restaurant since he was a bit behind schedule.

He arrived at a his destination, situated inside a hotel, with very decorated by the night sky as it’s ceiling it somehow reminded him of the first time he went to Hogwarts, minus the audience who were surprised to even saw a sixteen year old with a bunch of eleven year olds. He shook off the memory from his mind as he walked towards the waiter who escorted him inside to the table where his sister Pansy and his future in law was seated.

“Reggie?” Pansy looked so surprised yet ecstatic to see his brother.

“Blaise you didn’t told me it was my brother who you invited.” Pansy threw a glare at Blaise who smiled innocently.

“Looking bright Reginald.” He said as they shook hands.

“As always Zabini.” Reginald grinned

They took a sit, Pansy still could not believe that she was with his Brother, smiling widely at her before taking their orders.

“What are you doing here? How’s Ireland?” Pansy asked as they sipped their wine.

“Ireland is still the same, and to answer your question I’m planning in switching teams.” Reginald charmingly smiled at his sister.

She looked a bit more confused and Blaise was in shock to hear it, knowing all too well it was the start of Quidditch season in a month. Reginald shrugged all he wanted was to get settled in and knowing all too well the past he wanted to bury away.

“Is this about—” before she can continue he cut off Pansy, shaking his head.

His hands made it's way through his hair, smiling slightly as he adjusted on his seat, hiding the hurt that somehow flashed across his eyes. Blaise coughed to cut the tension when Pansy glared at her brother who thinks she’s oblivious of what he was planning to do.

“It’s been a year Pansy, and besides some teams would really want to have me as their keeper. If only you knew.” Reginald winked at Blaise’ way.

“Wait—correct me if I’m wrong but are you the new Keeper for our team?” Blaise looked at him with curiosity.

“Ballycastle Bats? That’s correct.”

He grinned as Blaise looked at him with wide eyes but was quickly replaced with an ecstatic expression.

“Welcome to the team Reginald.”

“Thank you Blaise, but don’t tell anyone yet, that’s the main reason I decided to move here, much more closer don’t you think? I've settled down, got my own flat and all that.”

Their food arrived and they continue to engage in conversation most likely Pansy and Blaise being grilled by Reginald with all that has happened in the past months, catching up some news about the new recruits from the other quidditch teams and most likely when would Reginald be announced as part of the Ballycastle Bats.

“Blaise do tell me Malfoy is still a part of the Bats? He still is right?” Reginald asked as their table was being cleared and their dessert had arrived.

Blaise nodded. “Yes he still is, one of the best seekers there is. Have you heard from him though? He’s been missing in action, since the last season ended.”

“I suppose I know where to find him.” Reginald grinned in triumph before Blaise could answer Pansy changed the conversation.

As the night ascended the three concluded they’ll be heading home, giving Reginald another tight hug he pat his sister’s back as a form of reassurance.

“I never said this before but Congratulations. And if you need yourself to be setup on a blind date just owl me.” Pansy joked as he rolled his eyes.

“Thank you and no thanks, I’m fine by myself. Congratulations on the engagement. I’ll see you around.” Reginald said before his sister and her fiancé disapparated.

He was left on his own smiling slightly to himself, then remembered he had some hunting to do in finding one of his best mates Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Dan Stevens as Reginald Parkinson, my very own kind of original character here.


	4. Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco pays his mother a visit.

**Malfoy Manor**

It was a peaceful morning at the Malfoy’s residence, as the missus of the house slowly rotate her finger in midair as she conjured teaspoon rotating in the tea cup that mixed her tea. She let out a breath of relief as the birds started to chirp in the nearby tree, seated quietly as she read through today’s newspaper, her silence was disrupted by a click from behind, knowing all too well what had caused her attention was focused on her paper.

“Draco, how early of you to come, I thought I’ll be seeing you at lunch.” She asked softly as she heard the sound of walking from behind.

Draco walked in front of his mother, he was wearing casual muggle clothing, which earned a look of curiosity from his mother. He sat down before taking a biscuit from the plate, he was paler as usual, and his blonde hair was cut shorter, he had shaved yet he looked tired and a little drained.

“I had to take the early trip since I would be meeting some friends this late afternoon.” He said as a matter of fact, biting on to the biscuit and prepared some tea for himself.

“Mhm. Have you forgotten your manners? I told you to use the front door.” His mother giving him a disapproving look.

“My bad mother, what did you sought me for?” his eyes scanned her face.

“Well as suggested by one of my friends—” Before Narcissa could speak any further she was cut off by her son who’s features turned to sour, he knows where this was heading and it was too early for him to even think of an excuse to get out of the situation.

“Mother, I told you I’m not going to find love in this dating rubbish.” She huffed in distress, setting down the copy of her daily prophet on top of the table.

“Draco I’m not growing any younger, each passing day the lines on my face are getting deeper. Each week my hair strands are thinning. I will not permit to not see that day where you’ve already settled down and have a family of your own. No, I could not let you end the Malfoy line that easily.” She said while looking at her son sternly, which he sighed at before shaking his head trying to remain calm.

“I’m only nearing my thirties mother, and you look younger than your age, you can wait.” Draco argued as he readied himself for another lecture.

Most of the time he during his breaks from his job he spent it to visit his mother who would always lecture him about settling down, she was persistent to set him up with the finest witches that she would meet through her friend’s connections. But Draco would always end up dumping them or not showing up for the date, he was strict of dating since he doesn’t want any more distractions and knowing a woman’s nature in his perspective which were clingy, in need of full attention and would always think emotionally, as a man who could not tolerate that kind behavior he was not ready to be in that kind of situation.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy I’ve set you up with this lovely lady, two years younger than you that could do the trick, she came from a wealthy family and I heard that she also graduated from Hogwarts.” She said proudly more than she ever intended to, which caused Draco rolled his eyes on the statement.

“Did you really think I have the time to date this woman, mother? Quidditch season is about to start— in a month, I don’t want to deal with this emotional baggage. As what you said the last time, I act twice younger than my age.” He shrugged his shoulders as he sipped on his tea. She knew that his mother won’t give up that easily, he got his insistent trait from her either way.

Narcissa sighed in distress, putting her hand on her forehead as she did so. Then the waterworks started, her eyes started to form tears before a soft whimper came out from her lips. Draco was a sucker for his mother’s crying technique she knew he’d say yes whenever she does that. But to her surprise he just watched her from he had seated, an amuse look painted his features.

“I can’t mother.” He said sternly.

“Draco like I said—” he put down the tea cup rather hard on the table causing to spill some on the table.

“I’m seeing someone else.” He said sternly, looking directly at her with a cold gaze.

Narcissa’s face suddenly lit up, yet her face was in shock as she looked at his face for confirmation if he was telling the truth. The only thing she hated about having Draco as a son is that he was good in Occlumency, hiding his thoughts away from his features she started to feel that maybe he was just lying to her or rather the latter which was he was him telling her the truth.

“Who is it then?” she asked in a challenging tone, her platinum eyebrows raised with a questionable look directed at her son.

As Draco had hinted his mother tried to read off his face, smiling slightly before taking an apple from the fruit basket and taking a bite from it, leaning on his back, knowing he’s good in keeping his emotions and secrets at bay he winked at his mother.

“Someone very private mother, I can’t tell you yet but we’ve been seeing each other for a few months now. Believe me I’m begging her to meet you but she was afraid you’ll not accept her—well with wide open arms.” He said before Narcissa scoffed at him unbelievably. Draco could not argue with this knowing how intimidating his mother was, even after the war has ended years ago and even if they were turned into public shame for a few years after some still stood their beliefs about them.

“Then she is not worthy of my son. You will meet the woman I had agreed to set you up with next week no exceptions. You’re not yet married to the one you’re seeing or if there is someone.” She eyed her son down who rolled his eyes back at her, another count of annoyance rose through his features.

“Mother you can’t just force me to see another woman while seeing someone already. I won’t let anything to happen that will tarnish my name, do you even realize how hard it was to let the wizarding world to accept me? I can’t do what you want. I apologize.” He said with a sad smile, hinting he wants to end this discussion as soon as possible.

It’s almost working he could see his mother soften up to him, she blinks a couple of times as she took a sip of her tea. It wasn’t true that he’s seeing someone merlin forbid him for lying to his mother but he doesn’t want to waste a few moments of his life attending dates where he would get bored and call it a night.

“If that possibility is true then I would like to meet this woman you are already seeing. Until then I will call off the date.” Draco sighed how would he even escape this kind of control from his mother.

“But mother—” he looked at her helplessly.

“What? I just want to meet the woman you’re seeing, see what is her true intentions of you or what kind of woman is your type so if you decided to stop seeing her then I can set you up to a more even better prospect. Are you disagreeing because you are lying to me Draco?” Draco bit the inside of his cheek trying not to curse under his breath, for a woman of her age she is very adamant on making his life a little less peaceful from the past couple of years.

“Give me and her some time, like I said we’re still just seeing each other and I really like—what I meant is love this woman, but I don’t want to force things and I think meeting you would send that kind of bearing to her.” Draco explained as he went towards his mother and sat next to her while he held her hands and looked at his mother.

For Salazar’s sake his action should have fooled her by now, she should be changing her mind he thought to himself. He almost pitied himself for stooping so low, now he’s almost picturing himself on a black and white movie he saw once as a daughter begged her parents not to marry her off to some git, but like those muggles his mother just looked away and squeezed his hand, while her eyes bore into his.

“Draco she’s been seeing you for what seems long, maybe it was the reason why you were away for a few weeks, with that maybe she is feeling the same way, unless there’s really no woman you’re seeing and you’re just fooling your pitiful mother.” He looked down at their hands, thoughts forming into his head, he needed the right words, it’s his only resort.

“Mother I told you, I’ll tell her right away you just have to give me more time to think, this is a huge thing for the both of us.” He sighed having his pitiful eyes looking up at her.

“Give me her name, I’ll come to her instead.”

“Mother!” Draco exclaimed letting go of his mother’s hands, as he stood up. This was harder than he thought, how could he persuade this woman he called his mother to just call off the plans of the blind date. He looked up at the sky thinking there were even answers from it instead the harsh sunlight almost blinded him.

“I’ll give you a week after next week to make her change her mind and meet with me. Two weeks my son, if you both failed to show yourselves then you’ll meet the lovely Astoria.” Draco grunted before throwing a glare at his mother.

Narcissa looked pleased with her agenda, she already met the Astoria Greengrass a pureblooded witch who came from a wealthy family in the wizarding world, they were based on South of Ireland and she was one of the bachelorettes that is near Draco’s age, that Narcissa was highly looking forward to be her daughter in law, she almost giggled at the thought having some grandchildren over and seeing his son settled down with a wonderful woman she approved of.

“Two weeks. Okay. Brilliant mother.” She was cut off from her daydream as Draco spoke.

“Lovely so are you staying for lunch?” she smirked ever so slightly hiding it while she sipped her tea, looking at his son who looked more tired than he already did.

“I’ll rest first. Call me when it’s ready.” Draco said leaving his mother all by herself as he went up to his room. He needed to get someone that will date him for two weeks and to meet his mother, where in the bloody hell would he even find a woman like that, he had his head full of thoughts before taking a deep breathe and settled down on his bed.

He woke up to the sound of a few knocks on his bedroom door “I’ll be right there.” He responded sitting up carefully before rubbing the sleep off from his eyes, sighing in relief as he saw that it was a quarter to twelve. He saw that his room was as the same before when he left it a few months ago, which he was thankful for, atleast his mother knows all too well to respect his privacy in his bedroom.

He went downstairs towards the dining room, sitting down on the chair right beside his mother who was eating quietly as some slow music was playing softly from the radio. The manor was too huge for his mother to live in alone, he thought how hard it might be for her dealing with the loneliness as he made every waking moment away from the place he grew up in. The feeling of guilt rush into his head, sighing loudly than he intended to, making Narcissa look at him with a curious look.

“Are you okay darling? I should have let Carmel brought you tea before you went to bed, you seem exhausted, where have you been really?” she asked her voice laced with concern.

Draco looked at her with a small smile on his face, she was the only family he has left and as much as possible he doesn’t want to make the woman more alone than she already had been, yet when he went back to the times he was just away from her due to him searching for himself, for an awful long time of two years. “I’m alright mother, don’t worry too much. I better get going, don’t wait up for me alright?”

Narcissa nodded solemnly giving her son a kiss on his cheek before he took off, walking upstairs towards his room and changed into something more formal than the current attire he was wearing. Arranging his hair into a perfect style, and wearing his cloak, he apparated towards his destination. 


	5. The Meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco meets up with his long time friends.

Draco appeared in front of the restaurant he agreed to meet his friends. He simply dusted off the imaginary dirt from his shoulder blade before proceeding inside, as was greeted by an aromatic smell from the cuisine being served on each table, his eyes scanning the crowd before he was greeted enthusiastically by a wave of the hand from Blaise. 

“Draco! Over here.” He motioned the blonde to the table. 

“Hello lovebirds.” He greeted Blaise and Pansy who smiled at him as he took a sit. 

He noticed that there were two unoccupied seats next to him. “Theo’s coming with his ‘date’” Pansy noted having her hands doing an air quote, making Draco chuckled. 

“Well I’m glad Nott decided to see someone other than himself.” The three nodded and laughed with Draco’s comment. 

The restaurant was filled with witches and wizards who ate and chattered as they do so, their menus were placed on the table by invisible servants, waiting for the arrival of their friend they decided to order some champagne. 

“I’m glad to see that you’re looking healthy than the last time I saw you Draco.” Pansy said as she looked at the blonde who smiled at her and Blaise. 

“Thank you, you and Blaise don’t look bad for yourselves. But do know the last time you saw me was last year and blame the exhausting five hour match we had to endure only to lose with only the other team being ten points ahead.” Draco commented as he looked at the couple. 

“We never saw it coming really.” Blaise sighed as he remembered the night long match.

“I see, but are you not going to tell us where have you been? I mean for a year we never saw you, but the last time I talked to your mother you visit her every once in while.” Pansy added, as she took a sip of her water. 

“I’ve been avoiding my mother’s lectures about settling down, I’ve been living in Ireland just enjoying each moment not to think of being married and all that.” He said dismissively, Blaise somehow managed to raise an eyebrow at this.

“But weren’t you seeing someone during those times?” Draco looked at him with an amuse expression.

“Me seeing someone? I don’t think so—” he was cut off when Pansy looked behind him with wide eyes. 

“Sorry we’re late.” Theo said exasperated before pulling out a chair next to Draco. 

The blonde was surprised to see a very familiar face who took a sit down beside him, muttering a small thank you to Theo which took a sit beside her, the blonde witch with bright blue eyes looked at Malfoy with her smile, the witch was no other than the Ravenclaw weirdo Luna Lovegood. The table had their eyes blinking within a matter of seconds as it registered in their heads that Theo’s date was.

“Hello Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini.” Luna greeted them with the same enthusiastic voice matching her expression. 

“I—Theodore you and Luna?” Pansy could barely make her words come out, before Blaise stifled a laugh. 

“Hello Lovegood, how did you found this git interesting enough to be his date?” Draco said as Theo glared at him shaking his head furiously. 

“Oh he is quite interesting.” Luna said looking at Theo who blushed ever so slightly as they held their hands on top of the table. 

Pansy let out an unbelievable sigh before shaking her head, but then at the same time she smiled at how Theo was acting in front of them, he seemed like a changed man who’s looking very much in loved with the woman beside him. “You have to tell us how you two got together, but first let’s have something to nibble on.” 

Draco couldn’t believe his eyes, shooting Blaise an amused look who shared the same expression as he does. But then it was love, you find yourself be in love with someone you never ought to be, he gave up on the thought of taunting their friend who was busy hearing some reassurances from Luna. Their orders came into their table after a few minutes of silence, a bottle of wine was opened and each of them had drinks on their hands. 

“Okay before we drink, a toast for Draco being here an annoying git who escaped us for almost a year, Theo who found love with Lovegood and to me and Blaise, surprise we’re engaged.” Pansy giggled as the three looked at them with a surprise look and took a toast. 

“Congratulations to you both, Blaise how’d you do it?” Draco asked as he sipped on his wine, Theo nodded as Luna smiled at the couple. 

“Well—Blaise here took me into one of the loveliest gardens in Romania, and popped off with the question, don’t worry you two it happened two weeks ago.” 

“That’s very well thought off.” Theo shrugged.

“How about you Theo and Luna, tell me how’d you two got together?” Blaise urged the couple to speak, and Theo managed to answer the question as Luna held his hand under the table. 

“Funny story is that Luna was looking for a niffler that she had managed to sneak in the ministry of magic, and I helped her look for it. As this may sound incredibly funny especially with you Draco but when I got a good look of Luna it was kind of a love at first sight thing.” Draco couldn’t help himself rolling his eyes hearing this incredulous story.

“Theo was very patient and when his golden watch came off we managed to get my niffler, and he helped me return the items that it stole to a few witches and wizards. And right after he told me to keep an eye on my niffler, then asked me to have dinner.” Luna continued, Pansy would awe at this while Blaise and Draco just continued to listen to the story which somehow took up a few hours. 

“That’s lovely, I’m glad you two found each other. Luna not to take this as something to offend you but back in Hogwarts we really thought you’re this weird witch who babbled about non existent creatures, but it all changed when you joined the wizarding war and now taming Theodore Nott.” Pansy said, looking at the couple like they’re the only thing that mattered.

Draco looked bored for most of the time their love story was being told, but then somehow his mind wandered to the past year, Blaise noticed how the blonde’s mind was somehow in another place for the past two hours.   
“I see that it’s almost dinner time do you lot have somewhere to be?” Blaise asked, earning a few surprised looks.

“I would have to love dinner, but maybe some other time I promised my father we’ll meet him tonight.” Luna smiled apologetically and Theo nodded. 

“Dinner sounds lovely, unless you would love me to join you both for dinner.” Draco chuckled as Pansy rolled her eyes at. “Theo and Luna can go since they have important matters, and you can stay.” Blaise replied at him.

Luna and Theo soon departed and apparated as soon as they left the restaurant, Draco sighed in relief before he was about to speak Pansy cut him off. 

“Let’s go to this new opened restaurant, for dinner and maybe you and Blaise get some drinks right after, right love?” Blaise agreed at the idea as the three got up and left. 

They found themselves in the new restaurant that was packed with witches and wizards either in couples or groups, there were some orchestra music playing in the background, the place was decorated elegantly, they were directed to a table of three and they ordered its famous meal and some wine. 

“This is brilliant, they had a muffliato casted so everything we talk about would be within the three of us.” Blaise almost applauded at this, as Pansy giggled at her fiancé. 

“And I heard they serve the best pumpkin pie in the wizarding world.” Pansy added, before directing her attention to the quiet blonde.

“You seem to be in deep thought Draco, especially during Theo and Luna’s love story retelling.” Her face had a worried look and Blaise wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They both look like worried parents as they waited for Draco’s response.

“Well Theo and Luna’s story was a very strange affair, but they’re in love, love does conquers all.” Draco shrugged, which earned a look from Pansy.

“Even me and Blaise, but you know Draco when you find that woman who’ll make your head turn you’ll know it’s not really strange.” Blaise looked at Pansy sweetly before placing a kiss on her forehead.   
It had been a year when he turned himself away from even trying to find love, for years he thought he was loved by his parents only to know that the only one who loved him was his mother, by going through ways so that she could protect his life, his father only endangered their family and ruined their reputation. After the war has ended and the wizarding world was safe Draco neglected himself from the term love knowing that the wizarding world is in no way would look at him as a Malfoy who endangered everyone. 

“Weren’t you seeing someone during the last year Draco? How did that go?” Blaise looked at him curiously. 

If Draco was being honest it went badly, last year during the quidditch world cup he had met a halfblood he wasn’t really sure if it was love or he was just infatuated because of the loneliness that had crept upon him. They were inseparable, she’d listen to him for hours and he did the same to her, it was doing greatly she was from South Ireland, and she would often watch him during his match. After the season has ended he took the chance to always be around her, they somehow turned to be living with eachother, but then his thoughts wandered to his mother who might not be liking the woman he found comfort with found somehow love within her, and she was ready to risk it all. 

“We stopped seeing each other, she wanted to settle down I wasn’t ready for doing that, we lasted for almost five months and she told me that if wasn’t ready for commitment we were just waiting eachother’s time. I really thought I’ll get to the part where I’d tell her I love her, I was just waiting for that moment you know?” he said as Pansy and Blaise looked at him feeling bad for their friend. 

“I wish it came earlier, but then again when we broke up it felt like it’s the right thing to do.” Draco wasn’t lying when he left their shared flat and bought himself an apartment in North Ireland he didn’t felt sad about their relationship ending. But then he started to doubt the whole love bullshit, if he’d even find like other people would. 

“I see, well I’m glad you’re doing very well, like I said you look healthier, and don’t think too much, love will find you Draco.” He chuckled at this which earned a confused look from Pansy.

“Of course Pansy, congratulations to you and Blaise I never though you both would really make it into two years and now you’re about to be wed, I also met your brother by the way, nice kid part of Kenmare Kestrels.”

“I know Reginald met us this week, asking us about you.” Blaise replied as their meals had arrived into their table. 

“He’s here? Well that’s brilliant that man knows how to party, we should meet him after this.” Draco said and Blaise nodded his head agreeing to the idea. 

“How did you two met by the way?” Pany asked as she took a bit of her meat.

“Back in South Ireland, I went into a pub and he was there somehow drinking away his sorrows, he got rejected by the family of this woman he wanted to marry.” Draco trailed off before stopping as Pansy stopped chewing her food. 

“So that was the reason.” Pansy said quietly, as the two men looked at her curiously. 

“Would you tell me who this woman is? For the weeks we’ve hang out he’d never mention her though and the last time I saw him was months ago.” Draco said as he looked at Pansy. “Well to be honest I didn’t had a clue on who she was either, my brother is very secretive with us really.” She smiled sadly returning her thoughts on her brother’s dilemma. 

“You can ask him tonight maybe he was not ready to let her go that easily, knowing his sister with her insistence.” Blaise joked somehow lightening up the mood which caused a small laughter from their group.

“Well we really should ask him later. You can always join us Pansy, we could use your words of intoxication.” Pansy rolled her eyes at the statement. “No I’d be needing more sleep since I need to meet up with my mother for some preparations for the wedding.” 

“Already? You’re really pushing through this wedding this year?” Draco asked, Blaise nodded as so did Pansy. 

“You really can’t wait to finish this year off without your last name changed to Zabini.” Draco sarcastically commented which earned a glare from Pansy but an amuse look from Blaise. 

“Right I forgot before anything so that you lot can get to hang with my brother.” Pansy waved her wand before conjuring up her patronus which was a parrot, glowing every so lightly in their table as she spoke to it. “Reginald Phoebus Parkinson, there is someone I’d love you to meet.” The patronus then flew away with its silvery feathers to where Reginald may be located. 

“Phoebus?” Blaise asked in a curious manner, as he took a mouthful of pie looking at Pansy who shrugged. “His middle name is quite different.” 

They finished their dinner with a few laughter and bickering from the choices of some of the quidditch teams for their replacement players mostly it was between Blaise and Draco, with Pansy just letting the men annoy each other. They left the restaurant and waited at the entrance of the agreed place where the men would be drinking, Pansy hasn’t gotten a reply from her brother which somehow surprised her knowing fully well her brother would always make sure he got her messaged. 

“Maybe he’s a bit busy with his personal affairs.” Blaise said as he looked at Pansy whos face was painted with worry mixed with annoyance. 

“I certainly hope so, because if not he’s going to be hexed. Leaving his sister waiting up for him to show up with a bunch of—” before she could continue, she saw the familiar blue eyes from the crowd running straight forward to them. 

“Apologies for not being able to send out a reply, I came as fast as I could.” Reginald said letting out an exasperated sigh, chuckling before he noticed the blonde male who stood a few feet away from him.

“Malfoy! I thought I was the one who’d find you.” Reginald said before shaking hands with Draco who looked cheery. Pansy eyed them both before huffing, looking at her fiancé and placing a light kiss on his lips. “I’ll see you at home, and please Reginald behave. I mean all of you.” She said before disapparating away from the men. 

“Good to see you, you git it’s been awhile, let’s show Blaise how the man from the Parkinson’s party.” Draco said before the three of them chuckled mischievously and went inside the pub.


	6. Unexpected Visitor

Padma stared at her reflection in the full body mirror in her bathroom, smiling ever so slightly pouting her lips as she put on her lipstick, flashing her eyes before adding mascara. She felt contented to look so effortlessly beautiful even just for a simple get up, her lace flowery dress sexy yet elegant flown through her body.

“You look wonderful my love.” Her husband came into view in the mirror a smug grin with his ginger hair combed in a clean way, his eyes looking directly at her in the mirror she let out a soft sigh the pair of strong yet delicate arms snaked around her waist.

“Really? More wonderful than Granger?” she asked waiting for a reaction from her husband who shook his head and smiled at her. “More than Hermione, you are my wife Padma.” He said as if mocking her for being a little too jealous with his best friend again.

“Of course I am, you made it very clear the night you agreed to marry me.” She smiled at the lovely memory of him proposing her to her during a Christmas dinner after they had graduated from Hogwarts. She kept that memory to the thought of Hermione Granger the brightest witch of their age, who looked helplessly pained to see that she was not the one in Padma’s place.

“I saw her a couple of days ago Ronald, she seemed a little jumpy if you ask me.” Padma noted how she acted especially during their time of having tea, and the thought ran through her mind Hermione Granger was seeing somebody, she felt a wave of relief but then who would Hermione even date with her highest of standards of men, and the fact that she doesn’t even want people know who she was seeing.

“She came back? Huh that’s odd not notifying me about her being here.” Ron scratched the back of his head his face painted with confusion but changed into a hint of sadness. “Did she said something about being mad at me?” his voice laced with worry that somehow pricked the annoyance within his wife, who shot daggers at him, placing down her wand inside of her clutch bag.

“None that I know of, I should better get going Ron and please do stop thinking about her, we had an agreement.” She rolled her eyes irritatingly at him then took off. Ron sighed in distressed before looking at the mirror now noticing the reason why Padma left off without giving him a kiss.

He sighed deciding to write the witch a letter asking her how she has been, and maybe for a cup of coffee whenever she would feel like talking to him again. He never thought she’ll be holding a grudge after their agreement of settling down their indifference which was two years ago, when he decided to take Padma’s hand for marriage, even Harry was there to witness it. Sighing he whistled to have their pet owl deliver it to Hermione’s current address, and decided to take the floo network on his way to work.

* * *

Hermione smiled at the camera, with a bouquet of lilies on her free hand, the other shaking the hand of Kingsley Shacklebolt who congratulated her for returning to the ministry of magic and being one of the highest ranking officials in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She couldn’t help herself in smiling widely and blushing as the officials kept on praising her, she deserved it though all of her hard work in Hogwarts had finally paid off, and almost dying to fight for the entire wizarding world against Voldemort, that sometimes she forgets to credit herself to.

“Well carry on, be sure to have your lovely photo out by tomorrow morning.” The photographer said to Kingsley and Hermione who thanked him.

“I hope you find your office very well fitting Miss Granger.” Kingsley said as they walked towards the elevator shutting its doors as they were directed to the floor where Hermione’s office is located. “Of course Minister it’s perfect it just needs a few decorating but I can manage.” She replied as the elevator stopped at her floor, the voice announcing its name, stepping out she nodded to the minister before she walked back to her office.

She spent her official first day getting a few cases to investigate, ordered a few books in regarding of the updated and soon to be passed laws in the wizarding world. Some was quite bizarre but she wasn’t surprised, most of it relating to how the ministry should have the purebloods remain as they are and if possible by not having any of them be investigated for any dark arts or artifacts that the ministry could keep in good use.

“Blimey ’Mione, you really are back.” Her silence was disturbed by the familiar voice that spoke up.

She could almost feel her breath hitched, her heart beat stopped for a moment when she held her eyes with the man he swore to forget over the past year. There he was standing in front of her Ronald Weasley, in his almost perfect attire being an Auror and all, his ginger hair was styled in the most bizarre yet pristine way, he was smiling but it didn’t reached his eyes, then again Hermione shook her head like she was caught in some kind of trance.

“Ronald I—” she should find the best way to even respond but then it was Ron, she felt her palms go all sweaty and she coughed awkwardly. “It’s good to see you.” she continued almost slapping herself with the stupid thing she just said, the male chuckled softly nodding at her.

“I could say the same for you, your hair looks a bit more tamed than it was, the last time I saw you.” Ron said she motioned her hand towards the chair in front of her desk for him to sit down, a little bit of chitchat won’t hurt right? The redhead did not hesitate to take a sit on the said chair, making himself comfortable yet the air was filled with tension.

“You seemed nervous, would you like some?” Ron offered before pulling out some licorice wands from the inside pocket of his coat, which made the witch smiled softly at him, he really did know how to make the scene be a comical relief Hermione noted on her mind.

“I’m fine thank you, I’m sorry if I wasn’t able to inform you.” She smiled apologetically, the wizard nodded before taking a bite of one of the licorice wands he had. “Padma told me earlier, thank you for meeting with her.” He responded looking a slight relief.

“We never really met in some sort of way, we just bumped into each other at a book shop after my lunch with Harry—” Ron raised his eyebrow at this and Hermione was quick to understood why. “I mean that was the first day I met with him, since I got my position and we took some lunch and—you get it right?” Hermione stopped herself before she can even make the situation worst than it already look, she sighed looking helplessly fine as she wait for the redhead to digest the things she just said.

“Bollocks are you still mad Hermione?” Ron finally looked at her still confused on how it all happened she winced when he’d addressed her, Ronald was somehow hurt and confused, why was she avoiding him in the first place?

“Ron I’m not mad, I just don’t want to make a big deal out of this—me returning it’s not like I’ve been gone half a decade.” She said almost stuttering but managed to make out the words in the most calming way possible, but he looked at her as if she’s mad or something.

“Yet the Potters and my wife – and of course the whole wizarding world will know about this since you’ll be in every front page tomorrow, if I didn’t—” Hermione sighed loudly for him to stop speaking, almost everything he says was rubbish and she doesn’t want to hear more of it.

“What do you want to say Ron? I already apologized, if you want me to say it again then here—I’m terribly sorry you have to find it out from Padma your wife that I clearly still dislike even I tried to like her because she’s your wife and—” her voice was raised making her sound like she was scolding a child, well for the fact it was really a man acting like a toddler by being unreasonable.

“I’m sorry, is now a bad time?” a pair of blue eyes widen in shock as he looked at Hermione and then at Ron, while his ring clad hand was still holding the door knob, they could see some malicious eyes outside guarding her office door wondering what the commotion was about.

Hermione glared at Ron who had a more confused and annoyed expression, the man excused himself and said that he’ll be waiting outside, muttering a quiet apology before closing the door behind him. “I thought we’re through with this ‘Mione.” Ron released an exhausted sigh, giving up his cool front before standing up ready to leave.

His hands were curled into fists, she could sense he was gritting his teeth as he held out his free hand to support his weight on one of the bookshelves. She knew he was controlling himself for not exploding but why does it look like it’s her fault for feeling such dislike towards the person who took the only thing that mattered to her other than her achievements?

“I want it to be over, but you can’t force me to stop feeling betrayed especially by Padma.” She stated clearly, Ron gave her one last look before taking his step out of her office, almost slamming it with force but a hand grabbed it by the side.

Taking a deep breathe, to steady herself before letting the man inside of her office, he was wearing a coat and slowly peeled it off hanging it neatly on his arm, he wore an emerald suit, then she noticed his ring which he quickly hid on his pocket.

“I’m sorry I thought you heard me knock earlier.” He wore an apologetic smile, looking pristine in his attire, another thing that Hermione noticed was his blue eyes, a shade of almost grey which she could recall almost seen amongst some wolves. “Please it’s fine, I’d rather forget it if I were you. I’m Hermione Granger.” She said smiling slightly at the man who nodded at her.

“Reginald Parkinson, it’s a pleasure to meet the brightest witch of our age.” He said softly offering his hand to shake which she took and held it for a quick hand shake, motioning him to sit down after.

“Parkinson, related to—” she was cut off by a soft chuckle from the man as he nodded.

“To answer your question—Yes, to Miss Pansy Parkinson, weren’t you in the same year as her? Just in a different house, I was also a Slytherin, when the war ended, I transferred to make sure my sister was not lacking in her field of studies.” His voice laced with mischief, as his eyes briefly looked at her.

“I think I may have remembered you.” Hermione trailed off, before coughing to get back to the topic, she was almost sure she did not remember him, since her last year at being a student of Hogwarts was a complete blur.

“I was the only sixth year surrounded by eleven year olds during the sorting ceremony, yes.” He smiled before his cheeks somehow turned into a light blush, she bit the inside of her cheek suppressing a laughter. How embarrassing would that be she thought.

“That must have been embarrassing.” Hermione blushed when her thoughts came out of her mouth, blinking a few times. “Totally embarrassing, but it’s the past—I just have to deliver this to you I’m sorry I’ve stalled you for a bit.” She looked at the folder being handed by Reginald, if he was being honest she looked a little more comfortable than the first time he saw her with the Ginger.

As Hermione took the folder she saw that it was an application for apparition and legal substitutes regarding travelling, opening the folder there was the photograph of the wizard clipped next aside his file, and of course to the next page where Hermione should duly sign, it was the last step for him to have the license.

“You’re from Ireland?” she can’t help but to interrogate him first since she thinks it’s the best thing to do other than letting him go easily, she’s just really like that, he was looking more than comfortable as he was slouching his back on the chair.

“Was from Ireland, I decided to move here in Britain to be close to some members of the family.” He said cooly, his eyes drifting from her then to the other parts of her office, almost like he was studying her and their surroundings.

“Alright.” Hermione trailed off before placing the folder in her desk and took her quill signing the paperwork, handing it to the man as she finished it.

He took it quickly setting it on his hand where his coat was neatly placed on his arm, he stood up and had a that charming smile on his face. “Thank you miss Granger.” He said before turning his back towards the door, not letting Hermione even bid him a proper good bye as the door closed behind him, she was a little surprised but then she didn’t need to even say anything since the wizard looked to be preoccupied and with the sudden exit he might be in a hurry.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she comfortably leaned her back on the chair stretching out her limbs and arms, when the door flung open revealing Reginald. Her eyes widen in surprise turning into a slight glare as she tried to sit perfectly which was a fail, due to the matter of time he barged inside of her office. What does he wants now she thought to herself.

“Miss Granger, would it be inappropriate to ask if you would like to get some coffee sometime?” 

He had a charming smile and again those blue eyes could make the sky frown with such intensity and beauty it withheld, she blinked a couple of times as he stood there waiting for her answer. Her eyes drifted from him and the files she had on her table, a cup of coffee with a stranger who is actually a bother to her old nemesis back in Hogwarts? That’s absolutely mental.

“Totally inappropriate.” She then responded in a strict and tense way she could manage. His smile never faltered even after hearing her response, he just nodded and raised his hand in defense of his pride as she rejected him.

“Another time then.” He said, giving her one last look before closing the door behind him.

She almost fell out of her chair, shaking her head and felt her temple her fingers slowly run in circles as she massaged it. Why did her official day at work have to be so complicated, feeling confined in the space she decided to open the window from her office. Pulling up the blinds letting the sun come through the window seeing the busy streets of London, with a wave of her wand the scene changed and it was more peaceful having it showing the seaside. Calming and relaxing she could almost feel the breeze through her office window, while her worries and stress were being washed up by the waves, smiling to herself she really loved magic.

She decided to stay inside of her office throughout the entire day, only going out to have bathroom breaks, and Harry somehow dropped by to see how she was doing, and also to drop some cases that he thought would really need the witches’ perspective on it, they bond over a cup of tea as they looked through the case, seeing that a pureblooded clan wanted to cover up their tracks of illegal trades which likely what Hermione would like to be more investigated on.

“This families should face consequences Harry, they think they are invisible and above from the laws that the ministry set. They are smuggling artifacts, you have to look into more of it, if one of those products came into wrong hands—” Harry nodded as his eyes skimmed through the information, Hermione looked at him waiting for a response.

“I will have this sorted out, Kingsley maybe furious if he found out I am doing this behind his back—but you’re right these artifacts can withhold information better yet dark magic that can endanger a muggle or a wizarding folk.” Hermione let out a soft sigh hearing something good come out for today, Harry looked at her with a raised brow, ‘oh no.’ Hermione thought he might have realized that there was something odd with how stressed she look.

“You look exhausted for your first day ‘Mione, don’t overwork yourself.” Harry said, before giving her a warm smile, patting her shoulder gently. Hermione knew she could always count on him for not asking too much questions, he knew when to speak and would only do with the best words he could muster, unlike other people.

“Thank you, you look very tired yourself.” They both laugh, looking carefree like the first time they did after surviving a year from Hogwarts and keeping themselves alive for the whole schoolyear even though there had been a brewing storm by Voldemort and his followers.

“Auror Potter, the minister is looking for you, and good evening Miss Granger.” An Auror in training opened the door, nodding his head to the wizard and witch who were swarmed with parchment and books in the office. “I’ll be there in a minute, thank you Darwin.” Harry replied looking at his co worker who dashed off, closing the door as he did so.

“Before I go let me help you in rearranging this mess.” Harry smiled apologetically knowing the time he went in with some interesting cases his best friend would be very enticed to help him and they spent two hours together coming up with theories and plans regarding the cases that they end up having a messy pile of books, folders, & parchments on her desk while the others were in the floor.

“Thank you, Harry.” Hermione was grateful that he came by, it was rather nice for him to keep her occupied especially from the little outburst she had with Ron. With a simple cleaning spell her office looked spotless clean than it was a few minutes earlier.

“I better get going, I’ll be doing routine checks in regards of these shipments. Thank you for all the help Hermione, if you want to come and visit, you just apparate in the house Ginny would be thrilled to see you.” Harry said as he gave the witch a tight and comforting hug, which she gladly accepted, hugging him back.

“You’re welcome, just be careful you know how snooping could be very dangerous. And I’ll find the time to owl or call Ginny when I do.” she said pulling away from the hug, before giving Harry a pat in the back, they both smiled at each other before he left the office, carrying the documents with him.

An hour later she noticed that it was time to go home, placing her locks in her desk and bookshelves before taking her purse which she used back during the war to carry the supplies they needed. She wore her coat around her body securely tying it around her waist, as she stepped out of the chilly evening, she decided to have a walk passing by each restaurant that was flocked by either couples having dinner or families celebrating. She would often catch herself thinking if she would ever have that sort of night where dinner was served and a gentleman listening to her talk about her long day at work, consoling her as they held hands and laugh at the silly things they think of.

“Miss Granger.” Her daydream was cut short when she heard a voice calling out to her, a few feet away from her stood a man, with the same charming smile perfectly sitting on his lips, his blue eyes staring at her directly, walking towards her was someone she did not expect to meet in this time of the night.

  
“Mister Parkinson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall this was my second favorite chapter to write since Hermione and Reginald had crossed paths. I hope you enjoy the next chapters ahead!


	7. A day in the life of Reginald Parkinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter dedicated to my muse, we'll see what came into the meeting of Hermione Granger and Reginald.

18 hours earlier

After a long night of drinks and talks the trio find themselves flustered with hangover, Blaise came home shitfaced and Pansy stared down at the two men who brought her fiancé home. But decided they needed a warm cup of tea before she lectures them about not going all too much, knowing very well it might be her brother’s attempt of having fun.

“Don’t look at me like that Reginald.” Pansy glared at him, it was already eight in the morning, the sunlight was coming from the windows as the house elves started their chores.

Reginald smiled mischievously shrugging at his sister who sent another death glare from across the table. He took his toast and spread butter on it before taking a bite, he was in his last night’s attire minus the coat and the jeans. For someone who almost finished the bar last night he was quite a heavy drinker, and it bothered his sister for the alcohol tolerance he has. Unlike Draco and Blaise who were both still in beds probably sleeping like babies and won’t know what hit them when they woke up with a blurry recollection of the past events that happened last night.

“What were you thinking? Letting those two be drowning in their own vomit and pissed off?” Pansy sighed her temples already aching and she didn’t even had a plan to start her day off with lecturing his younger brother about drinking out with her friend and fiancé.

“It was quite a scene to see those two loosen up, and vomit all over but still laugh like maniacs right after.” He shrugged chuckling when Pansy threw a bread at his direction luckily he ducked or else he was faced with toast and jam on his cheek. “Sister relax, it’s not like I let them hex off each other.”

As Reginald blink he was already hanging upside down from the ceiling, his upper and lower limbs bound with ropes, as he tried to free himself the tighter it got. “Hex off each other?! Merlin’s beard what were you thinking?!” Pansy stared at him in disbelief and anger painted on her features, her eyes glaring at him such intensity it can cut through some soft heated foes.

“You’re over reacting Pansy! Let me go.” Reginald chuckled trying to look at his sister as much as possible, he should be stifling the laughter but it came off because he loved making his sister show her uptightness that she swore never existed. “And really? Ropes that gets tighter when you’re trying to free yourself? Kind of kinky aren’t we Pansy? Never lost touch.” He winked and he swore he felt something ticked inside of Pansy that she levitated him and took him to the gardens.

“I suppose our father can live out his remaining breath thinking you’ve completely went mental and you got lost in some other world, but when truth is you are buried in the lovely gardens he made for mother.” Pansy was never the one to annoy in what should supposed to be a very nice morning since she’ll be starting the wedding preparations. But instead of preparing for the meeting with the florist, she will be burying his brother alive in their mother’s garden.

“Pansy you’re not going to do that do you? I had your fiancé came home safe and sound together with Draco.” Reginald stared at her sister disbelievingly, as the shovels suddenly dug up a hole, almost the same length of him, it began digging deeper, if Reginald thought this was just an empty threat like how she does, perhaps he needs to change his mind.

“Pansy! Pansy you’re not going to bury me alive, will you let me go?!” he started to panic and Pansy just held her wand while the hole was getting deeper, Reginald looked at her with his terrified blue orbs, he really needs to stop pushing his sister’s limit.

“I swore on Salazar’s grave I’ll do it, if this is the only way so that you will stop with your mischievous plans!” Pansy cried in anger, looking at him. “Please I’m sorry I won’t try anything on Blaise anymore! I was just really trying to bond with him you know!?” he pleaded as the shovels stopped digging and before Pansy knew it, Reginald’s bounds became loose and he landed on the hole with a thud.

“Why aren’t you two are such lovely people disturbing everyone’s sleep.” the siblings looked at where the voice came from, and there was Draco standing in front of them, still in the clothes from last night scratching his blonde platinum hair, his eyebrows scrunched up and he looks dangerously irritated from his headache.

Draco looked at Reginald who grinned widely at him from across the dining table, unlike the Malfoy manor the Parkinson’s mansion was less terrifying, having a much lighter touch with the walls. There were tons of house elves working to redecorate the place for the engagement part announcement, as the Missus wanted to make it more welcoming even though they were one of the pureblooded clans who were known as brooding and cunning by the wizarding folks.

“Is it really required to wear a less intimidating color in your party, Pansy?” Reginald said in a bored tone, he was looking at the color swatches laid out in the table as Pansy looked at some of them for the linens, instead of acknowledging her brother’s presence she continued to compare the swatches.

“Malfoy do you have connections in the Ministry of Magic other than that manchild from the jury?” Draco was enjoying his tea when he looked at Reginald with a raised brow. “Manchild?” he asked quite confused with the term that his friend had used.

“Immature prick?” Reginald raise his eyebrow, looking confused when the three of them stopped what they were doing and paid attention to him. “Oh muggle term, for an immature prick.” He shrugged, Pansy sighed shaking her head in annoyance before going back to her color picking for the linens to be used, while Blaise and Draco continued to eat their breakfast.

“Why did you asked about connections from the ministry?” Draco then asked looking at Reginald, in a questioning and curious look. “I mean it’s not like I’m going to offer you help, especially with what you did last night.” Draco said, but still his eyes searched Reginald’s face for an answer, which Blaise sniggered at.  
  


“Nevermind, I’m going and don’t ever use Occlumency again at me Malfoy, you and I both know it doesn’t work. Quit trying.” Reginald rolled his eyes, which Draco fake his shock and hurt which had Blaise laughed at childishly before Reginald threw him a glare, suddenly he was holding onto his head looking rather in pain.

“Bad Reginald.” Draco grinned knowing all too well he had pushed a button and Reginald was quick enough to register his mischievous ways to poor Blaise who glared at the two of them.

“Laters pricks.” Reginald said as he stood up from his sit and walked towards the front door, apparating the moment he stepped out of the mansion.

* * *

Reginald made sure he looked presentable for his interview, not for the job but rather for some renewals of his official documents, he practiced his smile in the mirror as he prepared in the shower. After taking a steamy shower, he took the laid pout clothing on his bed, an emerald tailored suit, wearing it with a black tie, and had his hair combed in a clean look finishing off with wax.

He stepped into the human size chimney and took a handful of floo powder, and announced his destination, letting go of the powder and he was transported to one of the chimneys in the ministry of magic, it was crowded with wizards, witches, goblins and even elves and other magic folks.

There was the fountain in the middle of the prestigious building, and a banner of the current minister hanging above it, there were fairies who accidentally would fly through him, and he saw some paper planes flying along with owls that had parchments and packages on either their beaks, or on their clawed feet. There were the daily prophet papers being sold by a local, almost nothing changed ever since he visited the building for one of his father’s trial. He followed a line of wizards going through the elevator as well as the other paper planes, almost one ride fit among two dozens of wizarding folks, he was lucky to ride the current one, his first stop was the Department of International Magical Cooperation and to who merlin’s beard know where he’s heading next.

After a couple of interviews and his photograph being taken his last stop for the day was the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for someone to duly sign his renewal for his apparating and travel license. He arrived in a rather much busy floor, some wizards were walking around with parchments, discussing with each other. He was about to ask someone who he needs to see but everyone seems to be pre occupied to notice him, sighing he looked at the file he just need one signature from one of the high ranking officials, and for all he knows there were a couple of offices that had the title.

He went to the less crowded and busy area in the floor which was in the south end, looking at the door which bear no name but the title. He knocked a few times before opening the door. He could hear muffled sounds before the voice of a woman who’s practically screaming was heard.

“What do you want to say Ron? I already apologized, if you want me to say it again then here—I’m terribly sorry you have to find it out from Padma your wife that I clearly still dislike even I tried to like her because she’s your wife and—”

He was startled to accidentally interrupt a discussion more to say was a fight between two people, looking at the woman who seemed to be vaguely familiar was scolding at a man who had a ginger hair. He had his back on him. “I’m sorry, is now a bad time?” Reginald almost stuttered and he felt his cheeks heat up. What did he just got into, and the fact that the two of them were now glaring at him, made it more awkward to him to even try and get out of the situation he sure don’t want to be part of.

He muttered a silent apology before closing the door carefully, he could feel the tension coming back in the room, he waited by the side of the office, wishing the walls were not thin enough for him to hear what is going on, but a few looks from the people on the floor said that it was in fact thin enough. He could hear the man speaking but it was muffled, Reginald rolled his eyes at this why didn’t the officer in there cast a muffialto for not everyone to hear what they were arguing about?

“I want it to be over, but you can’t force me to stop feeling betrayed especially by Padma.” As soon as those words left her mouth a few seconds later the door opened, revealing the ginger haired man, which then Reginald soon recognize, 2/3 of the war heroines? Then it clicked, the golden trio. Ronald Weasley could look intimidating if he wants to, his eyes were filled with anger, his free hand clenching as the other was about to slam the door shut. Luckily Reginald’s reflex work just in time to stop the slamming of the door, the Weasel king was nowhere to be seen, and he knocked before showing his face.

“I’m sorry I thought you heard me knock earlier.” He had an apologetic smile on his face or so he imagined himself of doing. There was the brightest witch of their age, Miss Hermione Granger.

“Please it’s fine, I’d rather forget it if I were you. I’m Hermione Granger.” She said smiling slightly, she felt ashamed from the sudden outburst he had bear to witness, and it clouded his thoughts, but decided he needed to concentrate it’s not his turn to make a fool of himself.

“Reginald Parkinson, it’s a pleasure to meet the brightest witch of our age.” He said softly, almost slapping himself as the words came out of his mouth, he offered his hand to shake with hers which he was thankful that she gladly shook with. It was brief but then it felt a sudden burst of warmth flew through his veins, he gulped controlling himself.

She motioned for him to sit down, which he did arranging his suit as he sat down. She looked tired but determined there may have been an awkward silence and she couldn’t help but stare at him, maybe he was intriguing enough?

“Parkinson, related to—” of course she’ll remember Pansy, an immediate chuckle cut her off and he nodded, he knew where the question was heading anyway.

“To answer your question—Yes, to Miss Pansy Parkinson, weren’t you in the same year as her? Just in a different house, I was also a Slytherin, when the war ended, I transferred to make sure my sister was not lacking in her field of studies.” He felt a little proud when he told her the reason why he transferred to Hogwarts at such an older year.

“I think I may have remembered you.” Hermione trailed off, before coughing having a less tension that fills the room. He hasn’t seen her since she graduated, and she barely look at his way since apparently the house he’s part of is the worst house to be in that time.

“I was the only sixth year surrounded by eleven year olds during the sorting ceremony, yes.” He smiled before his cheeks somehow turned into a light blush, urging her to somehow lighten up to him. It must have been exhausting to have a fight with Ronald Weasley he thought.

He would crack her a few sentences when she finally was comfortable to do her job which is just to duly sign the license for him, he couldn’t help himself but somehow study her, he could notice the smallest things she does, and to take note she looked a lot more beautiful now with her hair tamed than it was before when she was a student.

“You’re from Ireland?” she asked her eyes looking up briefly to meet his gaze, which made him shift comfortably in his seat. “Was from Ireland, I decided to move here in Britain to be close to some members of the family.” He responded, wasn’t he already interrogated earlier? He asked himself but then again why would he question her method? She was the muggle born that proved she was more than just a non-wizarding folk, that she was better than any other witches from the stories that had been spread about her.

Fearless, Brilliant and Courageous, the words can go on forever with describing Hermione Granger, he would take a look good on her before she assigned her signature on his license, it’s time to step up Reginald thought but before he could make a move she handed him the documents.

Before he could say something stupid he took it quickly setting it on his hand where his coat was neatly placed on his arm, standing up right after wearing that charming smile that works with the ladies. “Thank you miss Granger.”

He turned to his back debating whether he should ask her, ask her out? He is completely mental and he needed to get out of there, almost dashing off from her office which was a little disrespectful but then if he stayed a little longer then he’ll act foolishly.

He wondered for a second, before turning back to her office, it was now or never it’s not like he’ll get a chance, the important thing is he tried, he took a risk unlike others. Right? Reginald rolled his eyes annoyingly before taking hold of the door knob and turned it opening it quite suddenly that it startled the witch from her stretching position. He would laugh but then she looked rather delicate at the moment with her cheeks somehow having that faint pink tint, her eyes shone softly from the sunlight revealing her chocolate brown orbs, her hair somehow was messier than it was earlier but other than that she looked perfect.

“Miss Granger, would it be inappropriate to ask if you would like to get some coffee sometime?” Holdup. He almost choked on his words, he just did it, he asked the brightest wizard of their age for coffee. H stood there for a moment as he waited for her answer his smile never leaving off his face, it’s either a yes or no, he noticed her look back from him towards the documents on the table.

“Totally inappropriate.” Finally a response, Reginald nodded as he raised his hands in defense, he took a chance maybe it was never meant to be, it was better to try he thought to himself. “Another time then.” He said before leaving her on her own.

He chuckled before shaking his head, Reginald Parkinson you are absolutely… Brilliant. He walked back towards the elevator, hiding his documents inside the inner pocket of his coat. He checked his watch to see that it was already past noon, sighing as he stepped out from the elevator thanking the attendant as he did so.

As he walked through Diagon Alley his eyes catch a glance of a familiar figure, he was startled stopping in the busy crowd to make see if it was her. The same woman he ran away from Ireland, but when he turned to look at where she was there was no one, he almost went pale for a false alarm, he groaned internally as he continued to walk, stopping by a restaurant to get lunch. His thoughts wondering about her, reassuring himself it wasn’t her since he knew the situation before he left.

“Mr. Parkinson, what are you doing here alone?” he looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy who was standing in the table he was sitting in.

“Mrs. Malfoy, it’s nice to see you would you like to join me?” he had his charming smile as he offered her to sit down, good thing his order wasn’t served yet, Narcissa nodded smiling back at him warmly which was odd since her son mostly sneer or smirk at him whenever they spoke.

“Thank you I was actually meaning to meet someone, but apparently she decided to call off and when I was about to leave I’ve noticed you are eating here alone and decided to join you instead.” She explained, looking at the menu after she explained herself which wasn’t really necessary for Reginald, he was comfortable enough to offer her a sit and maybe some company knowing she might just need, base from the look of her face she needed someone to talk to.

“Lucky day for me then, have you ordered Mrs. Malfoy? If you haven’t their Salmon is the house specialty and I would like you to try it.” He replied, Narcissa nodded before letting the cook know she would like to order it. “Thank you for the suggestion, its been awhile since I actually ate outside.” Narcissa said sipping her glass of water that was placed a few moments earlier when she took a sit.

“Do call me Narcissa, it is Reginald right?” she said sitting comfortably as her gaze was focused on him, he nodded and smiled widely. “Alright Narcissa, their dishes here won’t make you regret for staying.” He said softly, placing the napkin on his lap and took a sip of his tea, Narcissa placed the napkin on her lap as well, laughing softly.

“I hope so, I’ve been already disappointed when the witch I was meant to meet with cancelled her plans in such a late notice.” Her expression somehow had a tinged of disappointment and irritation and Reginald didn’t like to keep it that way. “It might be an emergency, what were you meeting here for? If you don’t mind me asking.” he didn’t want to pry but it was worth the shot, he thought.

“Well she’s actually the woman I will be setting up with Draco this month, I just wanted to meet her personally to tell her if she’s alright pushing the date on a later day.” Reginald smirked at this, but as Narcissa looked at him with a raise brow it soon faded. A date then, perhaps Draco Malfoy is lucky enough to have a kind mother to set up dates for him, he wished his parents were the same.

Their orders were served and Narcissa didn’t asked any questions since she started to dig in, chewing slowly as if indulging its taste, Reginald would gaze at her as he ate his meal. They both ate in silence, and Reginald was beyond thankful to have the witch since his thoughts ran through the idea that Malfoy’s only parent is better than what he has for a family. It would be nice to have his parents care about him, enough to set up a date for him to marry, then he remembered how the witch did made the wrong choices together with Lucius that endangered their family and ruined their reputation.

“Now Reginald why were you out here by yourself today?” Reginald’s thoughts were cut short when he heard the witch spoke. “I had a long day in the ministry of magic, renewing my license for travel. And decided to treat myself, I really don’t mind eating by myself.” Since I do it more often for the past year he thought, the witch nodded at his explanation.

“You are precise that they do serve the best grilled salmon in the wizarding world.” Narcissa nodded, which he returned a smile at.

They just enjoyed each other’s company quietly eating, if Reginald was being honest it felt more comfortable to eat with the witch than eating with his parents. Since the last time he ate a decent meal with his parents only turned into a disaster with his mother storming out of the room and his father leaving right after to apologize for the same thing over and over. It was also the last time he saw the both of them eating together, but then he was sure they ate together whenever he wasn’t around which happens twice or thrice a year.

“You seem to be in a deep thought Reginald, are you alright?” Narcissa asked softly, somehow his features shown worry, shaking his head and trying to hide the conflicting thoughts he had. “I’m alright Mrs. Malfoy.” He responded before placing his utensils down, taking a sip of his water.

“I see well, I have to be back in the Manor. I have tea with some colleagues, do enjoy your day.” She said smiling looking rather bored when she remembered the tea time with some colleagues, he was about to pay for her meal when Reginald stopped her. “It’s alright Narcissa, I’ll take it from here.” He said paying for the meal, as the table itself cleaned. “Thank you Reginald, if you’d like to have tea and discuss some things, you are welcome to visit the manor.” 

As Narcissa left apparating away when she stepped outside of the restaurant, Reginald was pretty sure the blonde git was lucky enough to have a mother who is trying everything she could to make up to him. Sighing in the thought he doesn’t want to be consumed with envy, he knew himself better than anyone else that it would not do him good. Walking with busy crowd in Diagon Alley he found himself in number 93 the joke shop that the Weasley twins had established.

It was always a busy shop every young witches and wizards were out there to look or buy, even the middle aged wizarding folks were there to enjoy the products the shop has to offer. He bought himself some sweets, and some fireworks, why would he? He doesn’t know either. Chuckling to himself as he paid for it, taking a bite of the chocolate wand he got out of the shop and noticed it was actually dark out, how fast time works he thought to himself.

He was about to leave when he noticed the witch who stood silently in front of a restaurant, the crowd was not as many in night time, and he could not believe his eyes. It was no other than Hermione Granger, smiling to himself it felt like faith does really work in so many ways.

The witch was just still, her eyes looking wondered and fixated to the scene she was watching, which made Reginald chuckled a little. Then he noticed she was watching a young couple talking and having dinner, Hermione Granger was day dreaming was she? He thought before the witch could be spending the entire evening he muster enough courage to call her.

“Miss Granger.”


	8. Justification

“Mister Parkinson.” Hermione looked at him curiously, he was standing upright in front of her the wind blowing through her locks, she wore a surprised expression, a blush tainting her cheeks as he noticed her looking enticed to his presence.

“Nice to see you again Miss Granger.” His smile never faltered, they’ve crossed paths yet again, this must be for a reason, Reginald thought. “So dinner, perhaps now is not that inappropriate.” He noted hinting the answer she gave him earlier, oh dear Salazar make this woman change her mind he thought.

“You’re really insisting to take me out for a meal, may I know why Mr. Parkinson?” she asked, her voice laced with curiosity, looking at him with a raised brow. His determination to take her out for some meal surprised her.

He grinned widely, looking at her with bright blue eyes filled with thrill excitement, shrugging at her which caused the witch to scoff. “Would you like to get some dinner Miss Granger? As acquaintances.”

Acquaintances? “We’re far more than just strangers.” She’s almost starting to get irritated, why is she even talking to him? “Mhm. That’s where you’re wrong Miss Granger, we were schoolmates.” She groaned internally, a smart remark indeed. She took a good look on him, he looks far from being a mad man and he wouldn’t get a clear from the ministry if he was dangerous.

“Give me one good reason why I should say yes.” She tried to hide the small smirk playing on her lips but then again he seems to be someone who likes a challenge. His eyes wandered a few times, thinking of the best reason that Hermione Granger would agree to have dinner with him.

Then there was a mischievous glint on his eyes, when he remembered the one rumor the witch could answer for him. “You used to have a time turner, I want to know how it works,” he continued “and most importantly how you got it.” He shrugged, her eyes widen looking at him in surprise. “How did you—” she looked at him unbelievably.

“One thing about being me is that I know things I shouldn’t know.” He replied.

The only people who knew Hermione had once a time turner was two professors which she doubt would even tell the bloody prat, and the other people would be Harry and Ron and they wouldn’t even associate themselves with a former Slytherin. “So—will you have dinner with me?” he grinned widely. 

“You’re blackmailing me.” She stated firmly, she doesn’t trust this man enough to let him get away with her secret that easily. “Your choice of restaurant.” Reginald offered, smiling widely his teeth showing off now.

Hermione went into deep thought, what else can she do? Then the eureka moment came, what’s worst than being a pureblooded wizard, in a very influential family that still distinguishes themselves that they’re higher than everyone else? “I know a place, in Godric’s hollow.” She trailed off, waiting for questionable look from the wizard but he didn’t flinch. “You know I’m craving for muggle food, if you want to join—but then again I doubt you will.” She stated with a doubtful look.

“Sure, show me the way Miss Granger.”

Hermione didn’t know she’ll be spending the rest of her night in Godric’s Hollow, in a fast food chain with a pureblooded wizard in his blazing emerald suit and eyes glistening with joy. They stood by each other and very overdressed to eat in the joint, some were looking at them but some don’t think to even bother. “My!” he exclaimed “these looks absolutely greasy.” Reginald spoke out loud looking up at the menu, still deciding what to get for himself.

Hermione decided to ignore the comments the man keeps on rambling about, her fingers drumming on the counter as they waited for him to finally decide and just ordered himself some fish and chips, and a cola. She was about to pay for their bill when he handed out three bills to the cashier which took it as quickly as possible seeing that they probably caused a longer line because of Reginald’s indecisiveness.

“You didn’t have to pay for my meal.” She said rather a bit aggressively while giving him a glare, the cashier gave him the change and their stub before they moved along from the counter. “Your company is ‘the’ payment, I suggest we get a table.” Before Hermione could give him another snarky reply she was pulled into a table for two, on the less crowded part of the restaurant.

“Your idea of dinner is surprisingly unhealthy.” He commented rather sarcastically as they settled themselves on their seats, she scoffed at him looking annoyed to herself with such a stupid idea to come up with, that will hopefully drive away the wizard from disgust. Now that she came to think of it, she was feeling a bit guilty for judging the man and his intentions, she knew that not every pureblooded families have the same ideals and virtues.

They stayed silent for a moment or two waiting for their orders to be served, and he’d rather looked very interested with the whole set up, his eyes would tell tales of his sudden discovery and understanding of the jukebox, or maybe the onion dispenser and how to know if their food was being served. His eyes were just scanning the place, his lips pursed when he noticed the witch looking at him. “Oh sorry I was just taking in the environment, I rarely eat in a fast food restaurant.” He smiled right after.

Did she heard him right? Her brows furrow in confusion and then curiosity filled her mind. “I thought they’re all the same you know? This one is quite different from the burger joint I once visited.” He chuckled, she nodded unsure of what to say or if she would like to add on the conversation.

Hermione watched Reginald looking like a kid in a candy store as he just stared excitedly, somehow anxiously drumming his fingers on his leg, waiting for the food to come which took longer than usual. Sighing deeply Hermione caught his attention, smiling slightly, “How is visiting the muggle world looking for you, Mr, Parkinson?” she asked, finally their orders arrived, the waitress placing it on their table before leaving with an empty tray.

“Call me Reginald, surname basis is too formal.” He chuckled softly as he took a piece of his chips and ate it. “And to answer your question, it’s very interesting to visit this world especially their museums and delicacies…” Reginald trailed off, he was chewing way too loudly Hermione noted he seemed to enjoy his meal than she expected him to be.

She let him ramble about mobile phones and how technology was slowly taking over the muggle world one television at a time, her mind trailed off on how similar Reginald and Ron especially with the way he ate, table manners though, she felt sour even just thinking about the ginger and their argument earlier. The male noticed that she was barely listening and her mind was somewhere else, she ate and would nod but she couldn’t even try to communicate.

“Are you alright Hermione?” her eyes shot up from her meal, she was taken back to hear him call her by her first name, raising a brow and a curious look, but he just gave her a warm smile, what’s with him and his enthusiasm? Hermione thought. “You seemed to be somewhere else.” Reginald said before taking a drink from his cola. “I’d rather not talk about it.” She sighed rolling her eyes as she continued to poke on her drink with a straw.

“Ah—I see, is it about Mr. Weasley?” she blinked for a couple of times before his words registered to her.

“I’d rather not meddle with the subject.” She responded which the male looked unconvinced, she should have just came directly to the Potters, interrupt their dinner and rant about how the ginger was just making her life so much hard to deal with, but instead she’s with a former Slytherin who’s fascinated with the muggle world and insisted to take her out of dinner.

“I sometimes question your judgements Ms. Granger, you should have said no.” he said rather unexpectedly, suddenly his eyes doesn’t seem to be friendly as they were the first time she met him, did she finally struck a nerve? “Pardon?” she asked almost huffing in annoyance if he wasn’t persistent then he wouldn’t have a very awkward dinner with her.

“I meant to being friends with the woman who took your lover away.” He trailed off, what the actual fuck, how did he know anything? She asked herself then stared at him. “How did you know any of that? And why are you prying on other people’s lives? Don’t you have anything else to do?” she asked rolling her eyes, she wants to storm out but then she wants to know what else that he knows about her, he can be very dangerous with the information he has.

He finished his meal before looking at her, his blue eyes scanning her face. “Hogwarts is a small place Miss Granger, every rumor or story goes around that time. Mister Weasley came back to Hogwarts for you—” Hermione nodded, that was a fact since Ron almost reminded her of that everyday. “Then by November, you unexpectedly split up and decided to stay friends, when the truth is Weasley had already been secretly seeing Miss Patil back on October.”

“How did you even know all of this?” she looked at him unsure what expression she should even convey for him knowing all too much, no one was supposed to know this but some of the boys from Gryffindor and Ginny. But he just shrugged at her before continuing, “Then by Christmas you were invited to the Slugclub party, I was there together with Blaise and Pansy, my sister and my future brother in law. You were trying to get smashed but Slughorn cannot permit you, and so you stormed off making us wonder where’d you go.” She looked away in shame, she remembered the night all too well, when Ron decided to finally tell her about him and Padma.

“Slughorn told me to follow you, and made sure you were safe or okay, you don’t remember?” he chuckled sighing before placing his head on his hand, looking at her with a mischievous glint, If she was being honest she could barely remember the time she ran off. “We talked, you told me about Weasley going behind your back together with the other Patil twin, you were heart broken then. And you still are.” He noted before finishing his cola, looking at her expression which was painted painfully with the truth he had just said.

“Wouldn’t you be?” Hermione replied after a few moments, looking up at him with a determined look she wants to justify how she was feeling. For something that was too little for Ronald and Padma to even understand, the hurt they’ve caused her that even after years of the incident she could remember. Like she was stuck in time, relieving the same painful night every night, every day she lived. Nobody could justify the hurt and betrayal she was feeling. And nobody bothered to try and help her get over it, she almost did everything she could but Ronald was her bestfriend, and the fact that Ginny his sister was even her best friend. “Why don’t you try to get even?” Reginald replied, looking at her curiously.

Get even? Cause the same pain she has to the both of them? “No, that’s unacceptable, they love each other it’s not their fault to fall in love.” As much as it hurt for her to say that, but it was the truth. “It’s not a sin to fall in love, but then they had the choice to who they want to be in love with, and the choice they made was to hide it behind your back.” Reginald said, as she looked at him, it was the first time someone tried to lecture her about this, because most of her friends would tell her that she’ll get over it, that it wasn’t anyone’s fault.

“In order to get even, you have to show them you’ve moved on to a much more better prospect, don’t get me wrong but Ronald Weasley doesn’t deserve you in any way you want to see it. He’s a prick for leading you on for months while making Padma his mistress when he was dating you.” Reginald commented, he was right though Hermione thought, shaking her head before slowly acknowledging him and his words. “Have you tried dating someone else Hermione?” he asked softly.

As soon as the words left his mouth they both blushed, the reason for him to be ashamed was the fact he asked her a more personal question and he was still unsure where he stood. While mainly for her she was too ashamed to even tell him she never bothered going out with someone. Since she thought that getting swarmed with work would make her forget all about what had happened between her and Ron in the most romantic aspect though.

“No.” Reginald somehow became stiff, of course she wouldn’t try to date someone else she doesn’t strike him as a woman who would waste going for blind dates either. Then he remembered why he was insistent to take her out for a meal, because he wanted to know how she was already doing ever since that night they talked a few years ago after slughorn’s party, and to answer a question that lingered in his mind from a rumor he heard from Padma herself a day ago.

“I can help you.” Great. She thought she wasn’t a wounded bird for him to save, or a damsel in distress with how he was acting, she felt like a fool for even answering his questions. She groaned, she wanted to leave and maybe spend the night drinking wine before going to sleep. “I don’t pity you Granger, I just want to help you get out of the situation you created. I heard from Mrs. Weasley you were seeing somebody, while she was out having coffee with another Gryffindor—Miss Lavender Brown I suppose?”

Hermione looked at him dumbfounded, how the bloody hell did he even know almost everything? Was he some kind of stalker or private investigator and who even hired him to do so? She had her wand on her hand pointing at him defensively, he looked at her with surprise from the tip of her hand. “Who the bloody hell are you and why do you know such things?!” she whispered shouted, still pointing her wand at him. He stifled a laugh before shaking his head, disarming the witch, taking her off guard, “I know things, and I don’t pry on things, information just comes to me, don’t ask me how because neither do I want to have this kind of information.” He smiled at her as he held her wand, she tried to take it but he hid it on his coat pocket. “You lied about your love life for Padma Weasley to go entirely nuts spreading your words in a small café to Miss Brown, you’re lucky I was the only one who knew about it.” She looked at him completely doubting him, but then if he was correct then serves right for Padma, but how careless can she be, is that why the reason Ron visited her today?

Before she can reply, Reginald was gathering his coat holding out her wand for her to take. “As much as I like to stay and chat all night Hermione apparently my sister is needing my presence, family emergency perhaps.” He smiled down at her “If you need my help for your masterplan I’d gladly help you in anyway I can. Here.” He gave her a dollar, she looked at him taken back. “Tap on it for you to call me, or better yet it can apparate you in my home. I’ll be waiting.” He winked before she can even say anything he was gone.

Hermione sighed in distress before placing both of her hands on her face, what just happened? And why did she felt like her face was burning up, is it because of the shame of how one wizard can almost know everything that she’s been carrying on her back? Or was it the fact she let him tell her what to do and to her nature she doesn’t want to be bossed by anyone but herself.

She could scream when she reached her apartment, locking herself in the shower and her thoughts ran through her head, the water dripping down her hair down to her feet. She was taken back to the night of Slughorn’s party, before she could go Ronald escorted her out of the portrait hole and decided to escort her towards where the party was. It was quiet but then she felt like he wanted to say something and so they stopped walking, before he told her in sweaty palms and stuttering that he was dating Padma, and that he hopes she’s not mad for doing so. She was taken back since she thought they’ll try to date after Christmas break, but to her surprise Ron told her that while they were still together before November came Padma and him were secretly dating.

It crushed her deep inside but then she couldn’t blame the ginger since he spoke well too small already and was in the verge of kneeling in front of her, tears didn’t formed in her eyes when he told her about everything, how he was helplessly in love with the other Gryffindor and how happy he is when they were together. Hermione didn’t thought too deeply of herself, and her feelings, it was Ron for merlin’s sake and her idea of love, of making the person you love happy is the most important thing for her, and if it meant of seeing Ronald happy with someone else rather than Hermione then so be it.

“I love you Ron, and I want you to be happy. It’s okay, I’ll be okay.” She said feeling like a martir as she finally felt like her walls came crushing down when the words left from her mouth, Ron was about to hug her but she shook her head and told him that she needs to go, for him to have a great evening with Padma.

The ginger nodded knowing he shouldn’t push her after his confession he was finally free, and he thought Hermione was too, but he was wrong. She walked alone in the quiet hallway to Slughorn’s well decorated office where the party was held, she was greeted by the Professor and offered her a glass of champagne, the war had changed her with her emotions, she tried to bury it inside of her but the way the couples that were invited having a sweet romantic dance just made her melt in sadness. She grabbed a glass of fire whiskey before downing it, she might had three glasses when she felt the tears on her eyes forming, all the words Ron came crashing back like tidal waves, she couldn’t help herself but drown in them miserably.

Back in the present day where she was all alone in her apartment, shut in the world of the water dropping from the showerhead, she shook her head muffling herself from her whimpers. Why does she have to suffer more than she did in the war? She thought she’ll be having the happy ending everyone thought she’ll be having with Ron but only to be face by reality, that someone else was better than her, her achievements from school was not enough, being the brightest witch of her age was not enough to make the boy she’d always love stay by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a few days to write, thank you for the people who left kudos and for the new peeps reading this thank you. There's more to come! What are your thoughts so far? :)


	9. Draco

Draco woke up to the sound of the father clock he had on his room to blare out a loud sound, supposed to be it was already seven o’clock in the morning, he groaned trying to get back to sleep after he waved his hand to stop the clock to produce another strike. He hid his head under the pillow blocking out the sun rays going through his window, yawning himself to sleep.

He was awoken by someone touching his face, he was faced with his mother who looked down at him lovingly which somehow sent shivers down to his spine. “Mother! What are you doing in here?!” he exclaimed before looking at her with surprised, as he sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes off drowsiness. He heard his mother scoffed before standing up from the edge of the bed, looking at him disapprovingly. “You forgot to visit for breakfast. I got worried.” She shrugged.

“Really? You should have just owled me or something.” The blonde replied before taking his silk robe from floor, his mother already left the room she might be on the living room hearing a few other foot steps she might have brought one of her elves. Looking at his hamper it was emptied out, he sighed shaking his head he didn’t want to have someone else do his laundry for him, or maybe clean his room.

He sat by the other end of the velvet emerald couch, his living room was as the size of his bedroom on the manor, all were the shades of black, white and emerald green a color he had taken liked to. There was a bookcase filled with autobiographies of his favorite authors, his old Hogwarts books and some of the books he bought for light reading about alchemy and potions. There was a wooden record player on the other end of the room, next to it were some of his school memorabilia, there was a portrait of him and his parents on the other empty wall. He was younger back then his blonde platinum hair was pulled to slicked back, his mother held onto his shoulder not rather giving a smile and so does his father who proudly showed his cane with a cobra’s head on it. Then a black chandelier was adorning the ceiling with a rather lively charmed draco constellation.

“I’m growing impatient Draco, have you talked to the woman you’re seeing?” she said looking at him from her teacup, a small sneer painted her features, Draco almost forgot about the deal they had.

He still haven’t found any witch who he could swore secrecy to date him in public, or pretend that she would like to marry the former death eater, even though he had been spending his time trying to regain the trust of the wizarding world, not everyone would want their daughter to be associated with him. Most pureblooded clans would still do since he was a Malfoy, he was one of the most influential and rich heir of the pureblooded family who’s trying to regain their power/status, but then he knew how its going to be an arrange matrimony only means for power, for loyalty, but not for a warm loving family. He knows since he was somehow coming from that very kind of family, his father had said he married his mother for love, but with the Black’s actual loyalty with the same ally his father was, he was doubting whether Lucius’ intentions about Narcissa was purely out of love and devotion.

“Give me another two weeks, she’s quite busy with work and all Mother, and I am too.” He said sincerely on his part since the quidditch drafting season was starting he was needed on the pitch too often being a team captain and the seeker of his team came with tons of responsibilities and one of it was to attend the friendly matches they had about picking the next beaters and keepers for their team.

Narcissa nodded solemnly, of course as much as she wants to meet the woman her son has been secretly seeing she was making sure not to make it very haste, since she would like for him to change his mind and go for the new prospect she has scheduled for him to meet, the witch seemed to be very bothered and actually owled her to further extend the date. Draco on the other hand was in his deep troubled thoughts, how will he pull this off? Perhaps him kidnapping a muggle model and—that would literally go into ruins.

“Alright then, since it’s another celebration I would be throwing you a party for your announcement of being your team’s captain and of course one of the best seekers in quidditch.” He nodded there was no use to argue with his mother on this, she would always find an excuse to throw parties for his name sake. She still wanted to celebrate his achievements no matter what, especially he’s the only heir of the Malfoys and he’s the only one that can regain their name from the mud.

“Alright, I’ll be leaving for now, as much as I would love to lecture you about the great purpose of being married, I shall contact my party coordinators.” She said rather excitedly, she stood up and so did Draco dragging his feet as he escorted her towards the front door. “If you want to borrow one of my house elves you can do so Draco, your laundry will be placed back to your closet once it’s finished.” She continued wearing her black cloak, Draco pinning it with the pin marked with their family’s emblem, shining out as the sunrays hitting it.

“I can manage mother, I know the spells to use for dishwashing, cleaning, everything. I wouldn’t want you to be late for your meeting, please send me my suit once it’s finished, since I don’t want to disappoint you this year.” He noted knowing the scowl he received when he wore a plain black suit to attend the party his mother threw the past year. “Why not bring the woman you’re seeing to the party—that’s a perfect idea, I am giving you another week, and so it shall be better. The wizarding world will know you have found love.” Draco rolled his eyes at this, before he placed a kiss on her mother’s cheek.

“I’ll see you then Draco. Ah this party would be wonderful.” The witch said to herself before apparating back to the manor, leaving Draco in his troubled thoughts, before sighing to himself.

“Well that was brilliant idea coming from your mother.” Draco looked to where the voice came from and there was Reginald leaning on the wall with the daily prophet on hand, a mischievous grin sitting on his lips. _Great_ , Draco thought now he has to deal with another troublemaker.

Without a word Reginald apparated inside of his house, Draco let out another long annoyed sighed before closing the door behind him, Reginald settled down on the long couch still reading the daily prophet while sipping on his cup. _His_ cup because it literally was charmed to only be used by him _the_ _prick_.

“It’s a bit early for you to trash my apartment _Phoebe_.” Draco sarcastically said as he went to the kitchen, he knew how much it annoyed the young wizard to call him by his middle name but then again Draco always wanted to annoy him in any way he can, since he does the same to Draco for just showing himself unannounced.

“Its Phoebus—not Phoebe, and why’s the long face? You’re starting to look like a ferret.” Draco shot Reginald a glare as he minced garlic. Reginald gave him a shrugged, putting his feet on top of the table, “Feet off the table.” Draco said sternly but Reginald was pretending not to hear it, with a small incantation Reginald groaned in pain. “Alright, alright I’m sorry!” he said wincing, which earned a slight sneer for Draco.

As Draco prepared himself an omelet Reginald kept himself busy reading the daily prophet both were too focused to what they were doing, as Draco finished he sat down on the chair and ate on the counter top, silently chewing as he thought on what he has to do, finding the perfect witch who would agree to date him in front of his mother ‘only’, fake dating were there any services offering those things? Would the kidnap a beautiful muggle work? But then he has to use an unforgivable and he vowed himself never to use any of it until he die.

“You should have added bell pepper in here Draco.” Reginald commented making the blonde taken back to reality, “What were you thinking about?” he pried on but he knew it would be tough to crack Draco, but then he heard everything from Draco’s mother earlier, a woman he was seeing? As far as he was concerned the bloody ferret is not going out and about to find or fall in love with anyone but himself.

Draco looked at Reginald briefly, it’s a very dangerous secret for him to share it to the man knowing his very odd sense of helping, and he knows Reginald doesn’t know a few other witches of his age that would like to strike a deal, because if he did then he shouldn’t be as single as he is right now. “A sickle for your thoughts Draco-oh” he sing songed which the blonde rolled his eyes at.

“You do know that I heard what your mother was talking about, have you already gotten back with the woman you broke up with a year ago?” Draco shook his head, the man’s helpless, he wouldn’t budge to stop knowing things that didn’t bothered him. “No, and keep your mouth shut whenever my mother would go near you and ask for information. _Please._ ” He said in sheer desperation, he knew Reginald was very trustworthy, they swore to always keep their secrets especially the ones that _one:_ could get them both in trouble and _lastly_ : the secrets that are very dear to them. In Reginald and Draco’s case the happenings inside of their families.

“I swore secrecy to Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have my word, anything that would break this bind would give me major consequences that the dark arts could conjure.” Reginald looked at him seriously his bright blue eyes turned into midnight oceans, as the swirling light came out of his wand having the spell completely successful. Draco looked up at him from his unfinished meal, it was the charm Reginald made since the man has too many secrets to himself and he’s not that trusting with just a word of mouth. And so he made a spell, it was less dangerous than the unbreakable vow but it was still something to be taken seriously, it may bring a bad luck to the person who broke the man’s trust and he’s the only one who could lift it and a mad Parkinson was not something to be taken lightly.

“I swore secrecy to Reginald Phoebus Parkinson, you have my word, if I dare break this bind I will accept it’s major consequences that the dark arts could conjure.” Draco said raising his own wand, completing the spell. Reginald grinned widely, his eyes turned back to its original color looking at Draco’s silvery ones, with a glint of curiosity.

“Mother wants me to meet this woman, date then marry, and I told her I was seeing someone. Now she’s insistent to meet ‘the woman’ that I apparently secretly dated.” Draco said in one go, Reginald was quick enough to understand where the man was going, continuing the sentence himself. “Now you’re having trouble to find who would like to pretend to be your said _girlfriend_ , you are in big trouble for lying to your mother.” Reginald said chuckling softly which the blonde did not appreciate if he could have just hex him right there, he would but then he was Pansy’s brother.

“Well shit Phoebus you’re more brilliant than you look.” Draco sarcastically said rolling his eyes at the male, who snorted at him still chuckling. “Well I am brilliant, remember we compared our NEWT scores I was up to you by ten points.” _Perfect comeback_ , Draco thought then the funny atmosphere was then changed into tense again, sighing Reginald looked at him.

“Why don’t you try and seek out the woman your mother is trying to set you up with? I don’t know show her the dark mark? Scare her off like what you did to the woman—” before he could even speak, Draco shot daggers at him, it was the thing he barely talks about with the male. As much as he hated to remember that faithful day it was something he would always never tend to forget.

_“You were the one who endangered the school full of students—the one who was destined to kill off the greatest wizard of all time—Albus Dumbledore.” He looked at her, speechless he doesn’t know what else to say she found out the ugly truth about him._

_Aren’t relationships work where every bit of ugly detail of your partner you’ll try to understand and make it all go away? But why does it feel like she was disgusted, because of the revelation of his true identity? There were tears in her eyes, some escaped and fell down to her rosy cheeks. “Lyra, please it was a mistake I didn’t had a choice—it was my family’s life and mine in danger—” he was cut off when he felt a tinged of pain from her slap._

_She looked at her hand like she’d saw blood, looking away and staying away from him as much as possible. The sky looked miserable as he was when it happened, rain dropping heavily on the window still, thunder was heard from beyond and her cries echoed through the room. “Why did you have to lie to me Draco? Why?” she sobbed into her hands._

_“Because I know how much you’ll hate me, your brother died in the war. But I’m trying to be a better person, I’m changing—you’re changing me, to do better.” He said helplessly, his Slytherin attitude about being prideful was nowhere to be found when he was begging her to stay, when he apologized for the things he never wanted to take part of, he was the boy who had no choice but to save himself and his family from death and danger his father got them into._

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have mentioned anything about her.” Draco was taken back to reality when Reginald spoke, he never realized that there was a stray tear flowing down his cheek. Coughing awkwardly as he wiped it with the back of his hand, hurt was never the thing he felt, but betrayed. Betrayed of the love that was promised to him by the first woman he warmed up to, who he somehow shared his dreams with.

“No one’s going to marry me for love, Reginald. As optimistic as you could be, I doubt you.” He sighed trying to stray away from his thoughts, from looking at the dark mark still etched on his arm.

“I thought I was going to get married this year Draco, but the woman I love left me when she knew what I really was.” Reginald smiled sadly, sighing they were both fucked ups, fucked with the mistakes their parents made for people to see them from those mistakes.

“That makes the two of us.” Draco chuckled for the first time in a week, Reginald nodded. “I thought I saw her the other day, I wanted to talk to her you know. Try to change her mind.”

“Begging wouldn’t work to women, if they set their hearts to do something then it’s the end for us men. It’s not your fault to be a mistake Reginald.” He set his hand on top of the wizard’s shoulder looking at him with the same sad smile. “You’re better than what they think about you and your family. You have a chance to find a witch or a muggle to marry you.”

“This is awfully the worst day for you isn’t it? Hearing you say those comforting words—” Reginald faking a chill on his arms, Draco rolled his eyes at. “Bugger off, I can’t make your ex-fiancé fall in love with you, without seeing the truth about your parents, but I can be your trustworthy friend or ally.” The blonde shrugged, conjuring a pumpkin juice from the fridge and drinking it.

“I think I can set you up with a witch that would accept your deal.” _Merlin’s beard_ now Reginald’s talking, the blonde nodded making him continue what he’s saying. “I met her the other day, almost the same situation with you, but this one—well I hope she agrees with not hexing you first.” Draco’s eyes widen, thinking of someone who would like to hex him, which was quite plenty. “I have to contact her first, or wait for her to do so. Since she’s still in shock with how much I know about her.” Reginald shrugged like it was just a normal thing for him to eavesdrop, but in his defense it was accidental information that he hears, Draco thinks he’s just always in the wrong place at the right time.

“You’re an eavesdropper Parkinson, I guarantee you half the wizarding world would pay for the secrets that you have about other people.” Draco commented as he put the dishes on the sink and waving his hand to have it magically washed, leaning his back on the counter. “That fits my job specification doesn’t it? I’m a keeper of the goal in quidditch, and I’m a keeper of secrets too.” Draco groaned at this.

The two kept on bickering for an hour and a half, only to stop when Draco had to take a bath and Reginald sat by the terrace he had on the back of his kitchen, a simple set up of garden chairs he was flicking through a book of charms and tried to make another spell he could play with. Draco was dressed into a t-shirt that had a small pocket near his chest showing a small emblem of Hogwarts, as he went outside drying his hair with a towel he heard Reginald sniggering.

“What?” Draco glared at the male who shook his head. “Hogwarts eh?” Draco sighed in defeat what does this bloody git want to do for the rest of the day? _Annoy him_ probably. “So the woman you told me about, have you already told her?” Reginald was caught off guard by the question his hair color went to green, letting out a short sigh. “I am waiting for her to contact me, but no avail. I’m not sure yet, I can’t strike to her and tell ‘Hey I know a bloody git who would agree to pretend your lover in front of your friends.’ She’s still shocked – I told you!” Reginald said before muttering a spell that will make his hair turn into its original color.

“Why don’t you set us up in dinner, since you don’t want t give out her name.” Draco looked at him, he was quite growing impatient he needs to meet a woman now, for him to be relieved for the next coming days. He only has two weeks left, and it was making him go through the edge of his sanity, his mother would be the death of him. First him turning to become a death eater to please his parents, now after years of making sure he’s not out to please anyone but himself, his mother keeps on disturbing his peaceful single life by forcing marriage to him. He’s tired but then, Narcissa was his mother, who loved him dearly and tried everything in her power to make sure he’s safe and alive during the war, who comforted him during their house arrest for two years from the nightmares that he would have.

He made a promise not to be the man his father wanted him to be, and his mother made sure of that by letting him decide for himself. Instead of going back to Hogwarts he stayed with her and studied privately, she let him decide which career he would take a seeker for a quidditch team. His mind would always wander back to his mother, the only family he has left after his father died in Azkaban she was lonely, and marriage would only make her more alone. It was one of the main reasons he never wanted to marry, he doesn’t want to leave her alone just yet, even though he’s completely doing the opposite from staying in a apartment. But who could blame Draco? He wants to have his own life, away from the intimidating riches and the horrific events that happened inside the Manor, he still doesn’t know why his mother wanted to stay in that kind of place. But then she loved his father way too much that maybe it’s the only place she could remember of him after passing away from several years.

“I lost you again, what are you thinking other than the date I am supposed to be setting up with you Draco?” Reginald said snapping his fingers annoyingly in front of the blonde’s face. Draco was about to hex him right there when the man’s ring glowed faintly in a blue light. “What’s that?” Draco curiously asked looking at the faint light.

“That’s your date.” Reginald grinned, before standing up turning his back against the blonde who looked at him questionably, he was whispering to his ring. Draco looked at Reginald’s back still continuing to whisper towards his glowing ring, the tricks and charms Reginald could make. The perks of being a pureblooded wizard is the accessibility they have to older books containing information about magic, about how to create your own spell either it be a jinx, a charm or protection. Draco had taken the liking to dwell with alchemy and potions he was very good at making the best concoctions and intermediate potions.

“I have to meet with her, I’ll be leaving you and hopefully she’ll want to take up your deal.” Reginald said as he was faster than lightning to disapparate to merlin knows where, Draco was left alone by himself. There was nothing else left to do since he was free from Team Captain responsibilities from the Ballycastle Bats today.

As he spent the entire day reading, he finally found himself facing the mirror, it was enchanted with magic by the ancient Malfoy great grand grand grand godfather. And Draco had taken to like this object, he studied it for the very first time when his father showed it to him he was eleven back then. It was locked away supposed to be on the Malfoy vault but ever since he had gained access to every properties they owned, he would take most of the valuable items he thinks is very useful for him, and one of it was the mirror.

He stared at it before he closed his eyes, he concentrated on her face, on her name, that sweet smile that engulf him in warmth, the mirror changed its reflection to her face. Draco sat there and watched, she was smiling at someone, she looked a bit tired than the last time he’d saw her, she was in a white dress gown. “Lyra.” His tongue rolled like melted butter with the mention of the woman’s name, she didn’t look back at him since the mirror only shows the person you want to see from afar. It felt like forever as he just watched her, his smile suddenly faltered when he noticed her hand, there was the golden band adorning her ring finger.

Draco was a great pretender, he knows very well to hide his emotions but as he sat down on the floor, with a glass of fire whiskey beside him and the woman he loved too dearly had shown she had already moved on from him. This cracked up the cold demeaning walls he had built against himself, slowly his grey stormy eyes showed the range of emotions to sadness shifting to disappointment and later on anger, but was splashed with a wave of resentment. _Has he been watching for too long? Had been longing for her all this time?_

He was a Malfoy & selfpity was something he should never show, or even feel at any certain way. But seeing her happier, where her eyes were showing too much lightness, the way her lips curl up in a huge grin as the man tell her stories. _Did she felt the same way, when she’d laugh at his jokes back then? Why does he have to torture himself in watching the woman he once knew and once had, be happier with a man that wasn’t him? What kind of cruel joke was this for Draco?_ Before he knew it he had already downed a bottle of whiskey, he was drunk but his mind functioned in a sober way, the only thoughts that ran through his mind is always pulling back to her.

He hates his life, his namesake, his whole identity, he regretted to being alive. He wished he was gone instead of those innocent lives Voldemort took, if he wasn’t a coward then the whole wizarding world will never hate him or his family, the only woman who showed him real kindness and love would have never left him. If only someone tried to pry him away from his father’s beliefs, if only he had _a choice._ He remembered it all too well like a gum stuck under his shoe following him around, like a shadow in the darkness, the dark mark etching to be removed from his porcelain like skin. He’d done everything he could, find every spell or potion that can remove such toxic part of him but nothing could work. He was stuck in the same routine everyday trying to live another life that he hope to had lived, but deep down he knew he was tainted with darkness, there would always going to be blood covering his hands, with innocent lives with the choices he took back when he was younger.

He only counted the days he’d live without feeling remorse, feeling guilty for everything that he has done, he could still remember the night his father died, his remains were brought back into the Manor. It was his father who he loved and idolized ever since, is now stone cold covered with the best robes that could fit his shriveled body, with eyes closed lines had shaped the years of madness and soulless nights he had in Azkaban, he older the last time he saw him. His mother cried silently and he was there by her side, she was clinging onto him, he wanted to cry in sorrow as he lost his father, but instead all he felt was anger towards his Lucius’ choices that brought them to ruins. The sky would always be there for Draco though, during the burial it rained like it was showing the sorrow and tears he could not bring himself to produce, the darkness filled the manor and it’s surrounding land. His father was given a proper burial for such a traitor he was for the wizarding world, he was lucky Draco thought, not everyone from the war was given proper farewells by their families especially the ones that were brought to be eaten by the snake Voldemort had.

Draco smiled bitterly to his arm with the dark mark, then his eyes trailed back to the mirror the sudden scene had changed, it was his mother showing in the mirror. Somehow maybe unconsciously he thought about his mother in between the lines of anguish and pity, that the mirror showed her instead, he pity himself and his mother for everything that they’d been through. Narcissa showed Draco strength during the war, always the one who would tell him it’s okay to hide what he felt, if he felt like not showing his true colors, he hugged him through the nightmares, in the nights where he is screeching and crying remembering the faces of the people who died in the manor. It was like vivid nightmare he had to relieve during the first months after the war, he could still remember the muggle born know it all, her piercing screams when his aunt Bellatrix had tortured her in the drawing room. He was there as he heard her cry, wanting every minute to stop, wanting to shut the world from everything that was happening. Narcissa held his hand after everything, after they ran from the battle in Hogwarts as every death eater who wants to repel did so, how heroic can his mother be for pronouncing Potter dead when he wasn’t, helping in the war with such deception she made, just to know if Draco was alive from the boy who lived.

_“He’s just a boy, he deserves a better life than this Lucius.”_ He could remember the first time his father raised a hand to slap his mother who always saved him, how heroic he thought. His eyes dragged back into the mirror, thoughts sobered only to be amplified by another shot of fire whiskey, it showed how Narcissa slowly counted the petals from a rose, the kind that her husband used to give her, how many years had passed? Draco thought. He never grew up in a loving family like how the huge family of the Weasleys had, sometimes he would want to switch places but most times he would pity himself for even thinking of being a redhead. Silly thoughts indeed.

He sighed, shaking his head he should stop himself from bringing himself into darkness since there was no need to do it anymore, he doesn’t have a light to guide him out from it, since it will always continue to loom over him. He just had to lie to himself everyday that it will get better, that maybe he’ll find the love he’d saw inside of Lyra, to someone else willing to accept him from who he had and who he will be. Lyra failed to show him what love truly is, and maybe there was a reason why they didn’t end up being together, his three words were real enough for him to blurt out a couple of times to the halfblooded witch. He has to move on, he can’t be stuck in the same position he had always been, dwelling in the past will only make him live in hell and regrets, to live a life fulfilling and brand new should be done for his present and the future, how wise Draco thought to himself which made him smile softly.

Surprisingly his own peptalk made him go sober up and put the mirror back into the vault, chanting the protecting spell before pushing his bookcase to cover it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest and yet most interesting chapter for me to write, I went into full detail for Draco. I'm not sure if it's too early for this but I always wanted to write a perspective for Draco (post war). I hope you enjoy this, since I did especially the Draco and Reginald moments, thinking of having a name for the duo, any suggestions?


	10. True Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were at 500+ reads and I'm thankful if you loved the chapter don't forget to leave your thoughts on the comment box and thanks for the kudos!

Hermione was in her office it was uneventful as it should be, reading through the cases and assigning when the hearings would be, understanding the claims, she would make notes and paste it on each paper she thinks needs to have a better look by her colleagues. She would take down a memo and have it delivered through each associate she’s been giving advice to.

“Knock knock, is Miss granger busy?” she heard a female soft voice coming from the door, she opened it to reveal Ginny. Smiling widely at her, hazel brown eyes beaming with joy before hugging her tightly. “Ginny!” Hermione exclaimed giggling as she pulled the ginger inside.

“Harry told me you’ve been busying yourself, that you always forget to send me an invitation for dinner or lunch.” Ginny replied as they pulled away from the hug and settled down on chair opposite of Hermione, who smiled apologetically at her best friend. Waving her wand to have her table cleaned up. “I’m sorry Gin, I’ve been just catching up with a lot.” Ginny nodded before looking at her with a mischievous glint on her eyes.

“So—tell me about the latest about you ‘Mione and please don’t leave out the good part.” Ginny laughed softly before wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, which the brunette raised her eyes brows at. “Well…” Hermione trailed off, she’s trapped within the walls of her office, and the redhead would know if she was lying or trying to cover up some of her tracks. She wished she wasn’t like some kind of open book Ginny could easily distinguish.

She sat up rather slightly, dusting off invisible dirt on her knee length pencil skirt, smiling rather awkwardly she’s doing quite the opposite of what she wants Ginny to notice, she was watching Hermione like a hawk, coughing to let her start spilling out her guts. “Well for starters Kingsley is rather impressed with how I’m being a useful employee around here—he’s even been giving me time to take longer breaks but of course I wouldn’t want to take advantage of that” the witch continued “Because you know what would the other people would think? That the golden trio is having such special treatment from the minister of magic?” Hermione laughed, as much as possible she would decline some types of special treatment that Shacklebot would seem to offer, like the other day a half day off, or some other time a basket of fruits.

“And—mother and father has been enjoying coming back to work, you know with the clinic all set up, they’re more than thrilled to treat their patients—they would ask about you guys when I give them a call.” Hermione said truthfully her parents being back to work after that small stroke her father experience worried the hell out of her, and having their insistency to get back to do their practice was something she wasn’t keen on seeing but then, who could stop her parents for doing what they love? Ginny nodded along waiting for her to speak up some more, “Enough about me Gin, what about you?” Hermione asked, it’s not like she’d rather let the witch talk about her life but their friendship was a give and take, and Hermione was not the type of person who would always take time to talk about herself, she’d rather heard other people’s story.

“I think Harry and I am getting pregnant.” Ginny stated blankly which brought Hermione’s hand to her mouth in surprise and joy, “Congratulations you two!” she exclaimed, Ginny tried to shush her shaking her head. “It’s not official yet! Walls could talk you know!” Ginny joked, laughing along with Hermione before shaking her head. “I’m just—scared you know? I mean coming from a huge family and being the last one being born, I don’t know what to expect! And the sports column would just go nuts if they heard the very great Mrs. Potter is already pregnant.” Ginny said, smiling to herself as if imagining what would Harry thought or how he would react.

Hermione nodded, smiling warmly at her friend as she took her hand and held it firmly letting her know that she is happy and supports her with all her whole being. “Coming from an only daughter I would feel the same way.” Hermione said, as Ginny nodded her eyes suddenly widen. “I heard from Padma you were seeing someone! That’s why I really wanted to see you! Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

_Oh no._ Hermione sighed softly looking suddenly rather uncomfortable in her own skin, she knew that she’ll soon face the consequences of that little lie she made Padma into thinking she was seeing someone. “Uhm Ginny about that—” before she could speak the redhead stared at her curiously as if she could read her mind. _Oh no, Ginevra must have felt that she was about to lie._ “To be honest it was just to shake up Padma from her high reigns and just—”

“I knew it.” Hermione looked at Ginny curiously, or somehow it must have been calculated she would do anything to annoy the witch her brother married. “You’d lie to make Padma feel less threatened.” Ginny said rather wisely which surprised Hermione, _Less threatened? Since when did Hermione felt like her presence was even threatening to Padma?_ Ginny snapped her fingers in front of the other witch who seemed to be in deep thought.

“You still there ‘Mione?” Ginny asked looking at her friend worriedly, “I’m here, I just—when did Padma felt to be ever threatened by me Ginny? I don’t see anything threatening about me, she’s got Ron.” Hermione said in a matter of fact. “Your history with Ronald comes from ever since you met him which was when you three were first years, because up until now people doubt if Ronald really made the perfect choice not to marry you.” Ginny explained but it just added more confusion to the witch.

“Huh?” Hermione asked looking at her with a raise brow, for fuck’s sake why hadn’t she heard anything about this? People really think she and Ron should have been together? She looked at Ginny for confirmation if her hearing was correct and she wasn’t just making it up to her mind in her own damn fantasy. “I know we barely should be believing in rumors but when you left after my brother’s wedding Padma had received a few backlash—” Ginny trailed off finding the best words to say, but then what would make the situation less worse? She was already telling Hermione everything. “There were articles written by Rita who just awfully list down things why Ron should have chosen you instead, and most of Rita’s supporters agreed of course. Mum and Dad were furious, Ron asked for Harry’s help to clear out the fiasco.” She looked at Hermione for something, but her expression doesn’t change from shock.

“It went through almost a week, then the letters came to their house, I mean Padma and Ron’s. Letters from the Ron and Hermione fan clubs telling her off, most likely bullying her to leave my brother.” Hermione blinked a few times, if she was in Padma’s position back then she wouldn’t know what she’ll do, Rita Seeker was a woman without poise and grace for spouting out such horrific rumors and making them all up for the entertainment of the wizarding world. For one Hermione was a victim of hers during their fourth year, she could still remember her blood boiling from every headline she made up about her and Harry then Krum, then her parents.

“I didn’t know anything about this—” Hermione drew out a long sigh, trying to find the best words, she felt sorry for Padma but then deep inside of her she felt a little victory dance. “I actually thought you knew.” Ginny said her voice laced with a doubt, pursing her lips tightly giving her a meaningful look. “How would I know Ginny? I don’t have the daily prophet to read as my morning news paper when I was staying with my parents, as much as possible they forbid me to even do magic in the house let alone read a magical newspaper.” Hermione explained carefully, is she really going to be doubted by Ginny?

“But anyway if its not true then that woman would go bonkers again, Oh I could imagine Ron stumbling in the house looking for Padma.” Hermione raised an eyebrow at this which Ginny just shrugged. “They have these arguments about most probably everything that would revolve around you, it’s not your fault though.” Ginny said with an apologetic smile. “Padma’s lucky enough to have Ron almost enticed and just purely devoted to her.” Ginny sighed looking a bit annoyed now, Hermione stared at her hands not knowing exactly what to say. Padma really is jealous of her? Why? She already has the man she loves why would she let the entire wizarding world even dictate her who to love and not to? She felt a bit of pity for her knowing the things she has to go through for being with the man she loves, and who loves her back dearly.

“Anyway don’t let these rumors circulate around ‘Mione, it can ruin your whole dating status, if they think you’re seeing someone then maybe the eligible ‘real’ bachelors won’t try to grab you.” Ginny said looking at the witch who had her face deep on her palms, what a headache, Hermione thought. She shouldn’t be thinking of anything about finding a suitor, she should be thinking of the best actions for the law she wants to be passed regarding house elves, or care for magical creatures or for the pureblooded family’s black markets trading. Her brain cannot comprehend to even add up what to do with her current love life status, which was making it hard to concentrate and now causing her a minor headache.

Ginny remained silent knowing all too well the brightest witch of their age was trying to take in everything she had just said, which in her defense was not even a lot. Shaking her head and making tea for the both of them, she placed it in front of Hermione who finally looked up from her hands. Her brown eyes were looking so desperately helpless, now it’s not only her happiness is at stake even Ron’s wife. Because if she did continued to have someone to see, then she wouldn’t feel inferior of Hermione, which was supposed to be the least of her worries, but who could help the poor woman she’s suffered hate mails and hate news paper headlines.

Ginny sipped her tea quietly but her eyes were trained to Hermione who just sighed gently and sipped her cup of tea relaxing her nerves. “I feel sorry about Padma for everything she’s went through just because of this whole idea of me and Ron being together.” Hermione finally replied after a moment, which Ginny nodded at even if she hated the witch who hurt her best friend the woman did not deserve those nasty comments said about her. “You said they always have arguments? Did those ever stop? Since I arrived and told Padma I was seeing someone else?” Hermione couldn’t help but feel a little relief when Ginny nodded solemnly. “To be honest yes, they’ve been a little less annoying. Now Padma feels like she can rule out the kitchen in the burrow, with helping Mum and everything.” Ginny rolled her eyes which made Hermione laughed a bit.

Her thoughts were finally coming into full circle, “Do you know some eligible wizards to set me up with?” Ginny almost spilled her tea as she heard Hermione’s question, looking at her with full concern. “You’re joking right?” Ginny asked, but the witch gave her a straight face and Hermione Granger was not someone to say a joke out of the blue. “Hermione—are you sure you want to?” Ginny asked carefully, Hermione almost nodded—truth to be told she wasn’t sure. She didn’t want to look like as if she’s that desperate to find a man to love her, loving herself was enough for her.

“Because I will find the best bachelor for you, from connections and all, you just have to be sure you wouldn’t bail out on this date.” Ginny knew Hermione and her indecisiveness sometimes she thinks it was pure luck that they were still alive and Harry was able to survive with their lucky decisions that saved the whole wizarding world. “I—well what can I do? I can’t just tell straight up to Padma Weasley that I lied for her to feel inferior because I had finally moved on which actually—it’s quite the opposite of what she feels right now, thinking I was a threat? Really? I was the one that was stripped away of the person I loved.” Ginny looked at Hermione her face was expressionless, she didn’t want to make more complicated but then Hermione Granger lying for the sake to get ahead? That’s something she doesn’t see herself saying in Padma’s face.

Then her thoughts flew to the pair of beautiful blue eyes, a mischievous grin with an offer, she shook her head, no she shouldn’t even try negotiating with him. “You can just tell her the truth Hermione, the truth shall set you free wouldn’t it? You’ve moved on from Ronald right?” Ginny asked her voice sounded hopeful, that her best friend had finally moved on from her married brother, which Hermione knew the answer to—she hasn’t, and she has no clue how to even start because apparently leaving temporarily for a year doesn’t help at all when all she could think about was how betrayed she was.

“Hermione answer me.” Ginny was practically begging for Hermione to lie, _Oh dear god._ _Say it, she’s your best friend she’ll understand._ Hermione looked uneasy, hands and mouth slightly trembling, as she looked directly at Ginny. “Yes.” _No, and I wouldn’t know when I would ever._

Ginny looked at her expression since actions show better emotions than words, hopefully Hermione’s front was enough to deceive her best friend. Ginny let out a relieving sigh which was a good sign, she never thought Ginny would ever believe the front she just made. “Well I can look into some men that are very highly looked up to, no dirty or criminal records and—” before she continued Hermione caught a glance of the paper bill laying on the floor, that’s odd. “It’s going to be fun ‘Mione you’ll meet eligible bachelors, you lucky bitch.” Ginny whispered shouted chuckling right after, Hermione wasn’t paying much attention to her, she can find an eligible bachelor her own way if she just tried and truth to be told relationships for her doesn’t work, the only one thing that she thought would work was the one with Ronald and she knew all too well how it ended, men cheat when they don’t think you’re catering their ‘special’ needs. Sighing softly before shaking her head and looking at Ginny.

“I’ll think about it Ginny, I’m not sure yet…” she trailed off before standing up from her chair, Ginny looked at her unbelievably annoyed at how strange she was acting, taking the bill from the floor, it was of course a dollar bill not pound which was enchanted by Parkinson’s magic. “Alright, but you have to take me to lunch I’m a bit starving and I don’t want you skipping meals, I heard from Harry you always do.” Ginny said in a very strict motherly tone, which Hermione nodded at and smiled at her friend. “Are you sure you’re not ready for the baby? You’re already acting like a mother.” She joked which made the redhead rolled her eyes at.

* * *

The two enjoyed each other’s company during lunch, as Ginny insisted for them to eat in the new fancy restaurant and Hermione being herself insisted to pay for their meal, to repay her best friend’s effort to seek her out during the day. “So how is being the columnist for the daily prophet’s sports section?” Hermione asked as she took a bite of her fish, Ginny grinned widely she loves her job and she’s not shameful to gush about it, since Hermione can always withstand her moments of talking about herself.

They were in the middle of talking when they were disturbed by someone pulling out the extra chair on their table, revealing Padma in her very flowery and lace dress smiling brightly at the two, surprised was an understatement painted in Ginny and Hermione’s faces. “Pa-Padma I never thought you’ll be here.” Ginny said as she was being kissed on each cheek by her sister in law, she nodded at Hermione who took a sip of her orange juice. “So do I! Was doing some groceries when I came by and saw you two, what a coincidence.” Padma said her eyes going to Ginny then Hermione.

“Coincidence indeed.” Hermione muttered under her breathe, sitting straight and uptight “Well have you eaten already Padma? We can wait for you to eat.” Ginny offered which Hermione internally groaned at, as much as possible she would rather be swarmed with work than faking a friendly act with Mrs. Ron Weasley. “Oh don’t worry I’ve already ate lunch, Ronald was with me but he has to come back to work, but desert would be nice.” Padma said softly before flicking through the menu and ordered a strawberry parfait. “Quite lovely to see you again Hermione, you have to tell me more about your new man.” Hermione let out a force laugh, which made Ginny rolled her eyes playfully at and giggle, _such helpful friend I have_ Hermione thought.

Padma blinked a couple of times not really sure what was even funny for the things she just said, looking rather irritating but her smile tried to wipe the smug look on her face, Hermione took it as an alarm that maybe she’s figured her bluff and she had to act fast. “Well—of course we want to know who this man is, is he a pureblood? Influential? Rich? What?” Padma continued looking curiously at the nervous witch who smiled and took a bite of her blueberry cheesecake. “This is really good you know.” Hermione said somehow speaking with her mouth full was not something she’s used on doing, how can Ron even hold an almost whole cake slice on his mouth and speak fluently?

“Uh huh.” Padma said before her parfait arrived and she smiled like some little kid who would be unwrapping presents for Christmas or something, Hermione looked at Ginny who was rather enjoying the awkward atmosphere and minding her own business eating her chocolate pudding. “Ginny...” Hermione whispered at the witch, luckily Padma must have been hungry because her attention was fully on her desert. “What?” Ginny asked faking the look of oblivious but deep down was laughing for the encounter they’re having with Padma right now. Hermione didn’t speak but her eyes pointed to herself then back to Padma, before mouthing ‘help me.’ Ginny sighed before putting down her teaspoon.

“Padma how’s working with the flower decorations? Will you do mine for work? You know flower arrangements?” Ginny asked sincerely since she knew the witch was taking such odd classes during her free time, and to also have Padma’s attention driven away from Hermione and her said so imaginary ‘man’.

“Of course I would love to design an arrangement for your office, sister in law.” Padma said sickly sweet and somehow stressing the word sister in law for Hermione to hear, it’s not about that that made her feel uneasy, the knowing nature of Padma is that you shouldn’t let her take over the conversation because once she did, Hermione would be in a big spiral of lies. “Lovely, why don’t you make Hermione’s too?” Ginny said then after, which surprised the witch beside her, looking at unbelievably. “You don’t have to—Padma, I enjoy my office without any ornaments, or flowers.” Hermione said apologetically, it was true though she’d rather be in an office filled with books rather than a crowded ‘decorated’ office.

Padma didn’t say a word though, she just nodded and looked at her smugly, lucky enough Hermione already passed the opportunity as if she’d love to even make a flower arrangement for the woman who was being compared to her? _Never in a million years._

“So… Hermione tell us more about your new boyfriend.” Padma trailed off, she was studying Hermione’s face and current front she looked too jumpy for Padma’s liking, something was off. “Well—uh he’s—He’s very—” Hermione stuttered thinking what better thing should she say to this imaginary man? What did she like for a man either? “Well?” Padma asked urging for her to spill it. “He’s handsome of course, and a very private person.” Hermione noted, one thing he didn’t like in describing a person was their appearances, she wasn’t really looking for the looks, even for his imaginary boyfriend. “Oh—that’s interesting, you and your types ‘Mione.” Ginny jumped into the conversation shooting Hermione a knowing look, _oh merlin no, Ginny’s now taking notes of this said ‘type’._ Hermione groaned internally why did she even tried to ask help from Ginevra Potter?

“Tell us more! Is that the reason why you two were hear?” Padma asked to Ginny which willingly nodded a few times, this is not going as well planned, Ginny was helping Padma to roast Hermione what else. “Lovely, so he’s handsome, private, what else Hermione? Come on don’t be shy!” Padma chuckled softly, feeling her hand go into the pocket of her coat Hermione felt the dollar bill inside, should she just make a run for it? Finally ask help in this said event? Since the she Potter wouldn’t mind getting her best friend roasted to bits. “He’s very understandable, tolerable, uh—respectable?” She could hear Ginny snickering on her side which she shot a glare at, who shrugged her shoulders at Hermione.

“He’s able to make you uhm Happy?” Padma said rather looking unsure if she has to help Hermione, who nodded a few times, why was she acting this way? For fuck’s sake she was Hermione Granger the said brightest witch of their age and she’s making a fool of herself with describing the man she’d love to marry someday? This is totally unacceptable. “He does makes me happy yes, he’s a brilliant man.” Hermione added, then finally took out her wand and tapped on the dollar bill, there’s no turning back now, she needs backup. _Now._

She felt the bill heat up, pulling it out from her coat pocket she noticed it was glowing. “What’s that Hermione?” Ginny asked when she saw the glowing paper bill, Padma also looked at it curiously, Hermione was unsure what to say but he saw his bright blue eyes from the glowing light, was this some type of phone? “Uhm will you excuse me? I’ll be right back.” Hermione quickly stood up and went to the loo, locking herself before she can hear his voice. “Hell—oo? Can you hear me?” Reginald’s voice echoed through the walls and Hermione stared in wonder. “Do you see me Mr. Parkinson? This is Hermione Granger.” She said rather feeling foolish for trying to speak on a paper bill?

“Ah, I knew it. How can I be of use?” he asked his voice was laced with excitement, his blue eyes even revealed it’s familiar mischievous look. “Can you meet me in this restaurant called Infinitus? Like right now.” She didn’t know she’d be speaking to the same man that somehow scared her with such information he knew about her, but then he offered something in return to help her, so maybe it wasn’t a bad decision to call him, she was expecting him to taunt her or maybe make fun of her but his answer surprised her. “Alright, I’ll be there in five. See you Miss Granger.” Hermione let out a relieving sigh and the dollar bill had turned off its glow, she looked at it curiously but then she had to get back to their table.

Letting herself out of the cubicle, Padma who was fixing up her hair looking in the mirror, not like it needs fixing since her hair was easily clipped from behind into a bun, Hermione smiled slightly and the tension is very strong that a knife couldn’t cut right through it. After a moment of silence Hermione was about to get back to the table when Padma turned around to face her. “Who are you really seeing Hermione? Because truth to be told I am calling your bluff.” she looked at her sideways, something she’d do when she’s judging the person she’s talking to, Hermione stared back at her, gathering enough courage to have the same intensity, no need to pretend they’re buddies or such its down to the two of them to finally face each other and talk. “To be frank with you Padma you’re not in the position to know who I’m seeing, why would you care so much anyway if I’m seeing someone?” Hermione asked her chin held up high, they both look at each other with intense glares. “Because I know you’re lying, god how low should you step to even make up such ridiculous rumor? You keep on lying to yourself, why don’t you show yourself your true colors which are not really _red and gold_ but _green and silver?_ ” Padma’s tongue rolled off like a snake’s and Hermione blinked a few times not really know why the woman was referring her to something she’s not? “I can read you easily Hermione Granger, you’re just an open book, you pretend to be wounded when you’re not, it’s been years! For fuck’s sake Ron chose me, you have to get over it.” Padma said rolling her eyes, Hermione’s face turned into a pale shade of red, _Get over it?_ She thought Padma had the guts to tell her to _get over it, when she’s the one who’s a back stabbing conniving bitch who went behind her back to date Ron._

Hermione’s eyes welled up, she had never imagined to even hear this from the same person who had inflicted the pain she’s feeling right now, pointing the finger like it’s her fault for the pain and betrayal she was suffering from? Hermione scoffed looking at Padma with tears welled up in her eyes threatening to spill in any minute, she has to control herself. “Padma Patil—may I have to remind you, that you’re the one that went behind my back to be with Ronald? Yes, he chose to be with you that is because I let him go, he was practically begging for forgiveness that Christmas time back in our last year in school.” Padma looked at her, blinking a few times she felt like she was being slapped to reality with the words she was hearing.

“I wanted to get back at you so badly by telling Ronald not to go to you, that we can work it out which he was willing to do for _me,_ because he knew he was wrong for even going for you while we were dating. _He knows what mistake he made_ , he knows the pain he had inflicted, and never in a million chances he would tell me the same words you’re spouting about.” Hermione wiped the tears that flew down her cheeks with the back of her hand, containing herself from slapping Padma who’s front had came crashing down. “ _Get over it?_ Do you think it’s easy to forget something that had scarred you for years? Had someone cheated on you Padma? Do you know how it feels like—like you’re nothing to that person you love so much you’re willing to give the world? You and Ronald’s actions made me feel like shit over the years, and did you hear anything from me? I spoke at your wedding wishing you congratulations, smiling whenever we see each other, but deep down I want to hex you till you feel the same thing I’m feeling.” Hermione almost broke down into sobs but she doesn’t want to do it now, not in front of fucking Padma Weasley. “So I apologize for taking so much time and effort to forget and move on from the hurt you’ve cause me just to find the love you have right now. But I would never let you dictate what I can feel and what I can’t because I’m not Ronald. And I can see whoever the fuck I want, whenever the fuck I want and you don’t get the fucking detail about it because you—you’re that bitch that ruined the love I wanted to have. Remember that.” Hermione said her fists were clenching as her knuckles turned to white, pushing Padma away from her and took a bunch of paper towels. “Alohamora.” The door opened and she left the bathroom.

As she walked back to the table making sure she looked presentable, “Hermione.” She looked up from the paper towel and saw the pair of blue eyes looking up at her brown orbs. “You came.” She sighed softly, he looked worried as he nodded, a small smile sitting on his lips. “You two know each other?” Ginny spoke up from her seat, Hermione nodded before pulling him to take a sit next to her. “Yes, this is Reginald Parkinson, Ginny Potter.” She said making the two shake hands, both of them looked worries was her eyes red and puffy? Hermione thought, faking a smile before speaking. “What are you two looking at? Have you already eaten Reginald?” she asked trying to change the subject. “Yes I did.” He replied to her, and Hermione nodded trying to compose herself when Padma took a sit down on her chair, looking fresh as ever, like nothing even happened earlier to her and Hermione, but her eyes would briefly look away when Hermione made eye contact. “Oh lovely is this that fella you’re seeing?” Padma said, _she would never stop won’t she?_ Before she could answer Reginald answered for her. “No unfortunately.” Reginald chuckled softly as he continued “But Hermione your boy friend told me he’d love to meet you for dinner tonight. The bloody prick is stressing me out so I had to deliver the message personally.” Reginald smiled, Hermione stared in awe at the man who winked secretly to her, _atleast someone knows how to play a game,_ Hermione smiled to herself. “Of course I would love to meet him for dinner, thank you Reginald, I’m sorry if he keeps on bothering you these days.” Hermione said pouting and Reginald just played along.

“No problem, well I should really go. I’ll owl you the other details later. Again nice to meet you Mrs. Potter, finally. And Padma Weasley aren’t you?” Reginald asked looking at the blushing witch who nodded, “Yes best better off my way then, see you later ladies.” He said before briefly exiting and apparating to Merlin knows where, _God what kind of payment does that man would ask of her, she hoped it’s not about the ministry’s business_. Hermione’s thoughts were now racing and Ginny coughed to get the two witches attention. “Well that was rather unexpected, I loved this lunch, I hope we do it again sometime.” She said laughing slightly. Hermione and Padma silently nodded but they wish they never even see each other anymore for the next few weeks or years if possible.

“I should go, I still need to finish some case files.” Hermione said before placing a few galleons on top of the table where their bill magically appeared, Ginny sighed softly as she hugged Hermione, patting her back in some kind of ‘I’m sorry you had to endure this lunch with an annoying woman.’ “Have fun on your dinner date later.” Ginny winked before kissing Hermione’s cheek. “Ginevra I swear you’re not going to tell on Harry or else.” Ginny chuckled before rolling her eyes. “Alright fine, please let’s keep it as a secret, as ladies who had lunch. Okay?” Ginny said particularly at Padma who stared at her nails like it’s the most important thing in the world.

“Well I better best be going, see you whenever.” Hermione said as she stood up and wore her coat, waving good bye only at Ginny and left the restaurant. As she stepped out of the building feeling a little light headed maybe from the thoughts that ran through her mind, but the best thing she could remember was the shameful face of Padma Weasley when Reginald had told Hermione’s so called boyfriend wanting to have dinner. One thing that marked her mind is to get Padma to see she’s doing very well and she’s the one who can’t get over with the shameful act that inflicted pain to the wizarding world’s brightest witch.


	11. Dinner Date

Hermione arrived in the ministry of magic just in time as her lunch break was over, greeting her co workers before entering her office, as she opened the door someone’s back was facing her. And Hermione was sure who it was, before she could even say a word Reginald faced her looking rather curiously as his lips were pursed and he had been slightly scratching his chin in deep thought. “Mr. Parkinson, aren’t you too early to be here?” Hermione asked as she went to her table, and the man followed her settling himself down on the chair facing her table.

She took off her coat and hang it, before slowly brushing down pencil skirt for it to straighten, taking a seat on her chair before facing him, his expression now changed to his ‘happy go lucky’ expression, _She just had to deal with Padma and Ginny a few minutes ago, now she has to deal with Parkinson, could this day get any better?_ Hermione asked herself, now doubting if her life will be as peaceful as it should be in the next upcoming days. “I don’t have anything else to do, since my friend had locked me out of his apartment…” Reginald trailed off as he played with his hands that were on top of his thighs. Rather odd if Hermione was to be asked, is this how pureblooded wizards spend their time? Be in someone else’s apartment? Someone’s office? Must be a timely life they had too spend it to nonsense or to bizarre deals—which was in Reginald’s case.

“Right well, what are you here for?” Hermione asked clearly, hoping he gets the point which he slightly nodded at, she waited for him to speak as he looked puzzled but then took out his wand which was longer than Hermione had imagine. Reginald noticed Hermione’s curious gaze, smiling softly at her, “It’s Maple wood with a dragon heartstring core, 14 ¼. Quite big but this has been my wand ever since.” Reginald said, laughing right after, Hermione stared at him somehow mouth agape, she had studied about wands and it’s characteristics and she knew Reginald was not just some simpleton, most probably the wand he currently has is very rare, with most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. And it helps him to actually learn more quickly than other types, having the same wand core as Hermione’s.

“We have the same wand core.” Hermione noted looking at him, not really sure how she would even treat the now mysterious man in front of her. “Okay to answer you question—I’m here since I had completely held my bargain, now it's time for you to hold up **your end.** ” He said the same mischievous glint in his eyes sparkled proudly, _Well shoot, what does he want? From the looks of it, she’d be needing to have enough courage inside of her to say no if it’s something illegal._ “I would only agree to simple terms Mr. Parkinson, illegal and dangerous—” Reginald laughed at this, which caused the witch to feel foolish, was she being unreasonable or stupid? “What are you laughing at Mr. Parkinson?” Hermione glared at him as he tried to stop himself from laughing, almost being teary eyed, he shook his head before looking back at her with an amused expression. “I told you to call me Reginald, don’t be too formal—and no I don’t do illegal arrangements with someone who works in the ministry, I’m not that shameful and stupid.” He commented, “I have an arranged dinner date, and I need you to attend it, as the end of our little deal.”

A _dinner date?!_ Hermione was appalled with the said request from the wizard. “And that is the only return of favor from you that I’ll accept.” He added before taking a licorice from his pocket, chewing rather loudly for Hermione’s liking. _This is absurd,_ she wouldn’t even want to go out in a Tuesday night, she’d rather spend it alone in her house, have dinner by herself and some wine, then read and cry herself to—no she’s not going to do that. In order for her to successfully execute her plan she has to move on **_completely_** she had enough of people pitying her because Ronald Weasley decided to marry someone who isn’t her. “You two can seriously get along, you almost have the same master plans that I think will—or can be executed brilliantly.” Reginald added as he continued to chew on his licorice candy.

“What made you think of that?” Hermione was now getting curious, Reginald may seem like he’s this mischievous trouble maker, but he does look the part, and that made Hermione doubt his intentions. “Well for one he has to date in public, in private I don’t think he needs a companion he’s always better alone with himself. The same with yours, I saw the look on your face earlier and your friend—Padma Weasley.” He grinned widely when Hermione looked away wanting to deny the fact she was completely obvious earlier. “You want her to know you’ve moved on, and on a pretty much better prospect—not that Weasley was even the best he’s average.” He shrugged, his eyes briefly meeting hers. “So I’m hitting two birds with one stone setting you two up in a date.”

It was a brilliant idea, Hermione never thought such a stranger could even read what was on her mind, he was very observant indeed, taking note of her gestures and posture, the look on her face. Maybe he wasn’t that bad at all, but what Hermione was doubting if he was to be trusted, knowing Rita Seeker if this was one of her ideas to gather dirt from Hermione. “And once you accepted this offer, you have to swore on it, using my spell of course.” He had a spell made for some kind of oath bind? Hermione looked at him, trying to read him off but then it seems like his thoughts and facial expressions are hiding into something else. “So—Miss Granger let us get this over with.”

“What’s in it for you? Who are you working for? Is this some kind of digging up dirt from me that you can sell to Rita Seeker?” Reginald chuckled softly _is she really this paranoid?_ He thought, shaking his head furiously before answering to her ridiculous questions. “I’m Reginald Parkinson, a current keeper for Kenmare Kestrels, and no I don’t work for Rita Seeker. I’m just here to help you in this situation you created and to also lend a hand to my friend who’s needing a date.” Hermione may not know the man all too well but he looked sincere, sighing she was in deep thought what would even be the consequences of her taking the deal? It’s not actually a big of a mess anymore as long as she was able to pull it off nicely.

“Who is your friend then?” She asked of course she wouldn’t want to be seen dead to someone who’s got a bad reputation since it’ll also tarnish her image, Reginald was in deep thought _if she knew who he’d be setting up with her, there’s a big chance the deal would be called off._ “No can do, it’s a blind date, but you get to choose where you two will meet. These are my conditions.” Reginald said sternly, Hermione was bewildered with the said conditions now she’s got herself into a _blind date?!_ Does he even know who she is? “A blind date but—you never said anything about this, what makes you think I’ll agree to this?!” Hermione exclaimed, expecting him to flinch. “Because I can tell that lovely bird that you’re lying for her sake, you wouldn’t like to face that fact don’t you?” _Now he’s black mailing me?_ “Parkinson what you’re doing is absolutely black mail, and that is illegal.” She stated clearly, staring him down. “If you want this to take on legal matters, I would gladly tell everyone that Hermione Granger lied to Mrs. Weasley, by telling her she’s dating someone. Have these testimonies out and about and—this scheme will be out in the daily prophet in no time.” Reginald chuckled, he was right in so many ways, if Hermione did take this to legal matters then everything will be ruined and she’d be a laughing stock of the wizarding world for doing such things, she even pictured the headline on her mind already.

“Alright fine, I choose the place it’ll be in restaurant in London away from the wizarding folks so if this friend of yours is someone that will make me look like a fool, it will never be out in the streets.” Hermione let out a sigh in distressed, she has no way out, and Reginald was a tactful man. He held out his wand, before looking at her. “I swore to Hermione Jean Granger, to close the deal we had made, and for her to be able to carry out her end by agreeing to my terms, this would be a private affair. Anything that would break this bind would give me major consequences that the dark arts could conjure.” A swirling light came out from the tip of his wand having the spell completely successful. Hermione looked back at him before he nodded his head for her to do the same, baffled and confuse she took out her wand. “Raise your wand like how I did, and whisper _servando iusiurandum_ _._ Then your promise.” Reginald said, Hermione looked unsure but if this is how their agreement is meant to be safe and less dangerous than what the unbreakable vow could do, then so be it.

She whispered the latin word under her breathe before speaking clearly, “I swore to Reginald Phoebus Parkinson, to carry out my end of the deal as what he did to his. This shall be a private affair and any details of this shall never be shared to anyone other than ourselves. Anyone who would break the secrecy will face the consequences that the dark arts could conjure.” The swirling light came out of the tip of her wand, encircling Reginald and Hermione before it faded away meaning the spell was completed. “That was easy wasn’t it?” Reginald said after a moment of silence, Hermione rolled her eyes at this before directing her attention to the new memo that landed on her desk. “Now that we agreed to terms you shall go now.” She said slowly opening the memo, as Reginald nodded. Maybe the small talk and her curiosity can wait especially with the binding spell that he made, since she has to look forward to new updates about the current cases she’s been giving advices to.

“Alright, what restaurant in London exactly?” Reginald asked as he gathered his coat, Hermione only knew a few places in London that would be able to give off a private dining and that there would be no wizarding folks around. “The River Café in Thames Wharf.” She stated before taking her quill and write into a parchment, before giving it to Reginald. “Thanks, enjoy your dinner later.” He winked as he left her office.

* * *

Hermione found herself anxiously biting on her fingernails, as she was rummaging into her closet and drawer for a nice dress or outfit for the dinner happening in a few hours. Her hair was wildly going out in so many directions, she tried to have it in a bun but failed to do so. Her eyes landed on the box atop her wardrobe and set it down on the floor, it had collected dust from being there for such a long time that she even almost forgot it existed. Opening the dusted old box she found some gorgeous flowy blouses, and two dresses, which took her stress away, placing it on a hanger before checking herself on the mirror.

She settled down to her cream and white off-the-shoulder mini-dress, and she teamed it with an embellished white clutch and white and gold metallic cut-out heels. While having her wildly untamed hair be in a neat updo with a help of _Sleekeazy's Hair Potion._ As she stared at herself in the mirror she couldn’t wipe off the smile on her face, admitting to herself that looked very lovely, before putting on some light make up while she finished it with a berry lip. She was ready to go, almost forgetting it was just something out of a deal, no one actually asked her out on a dinner date why was did she even bothered? Her thoughts were cut short with a corpeal rattlesnake patronus glowed in front of her, she studied it with curiosity since it’s her first time to see it, “Time is ticking Miss Granger.” Then the familiar male voice was heard from the patronus before it vanishes. _Of course its Parkinson._ She sighed to herself before tucking the loose strand of her hair behind her ear, then apparated herself to the restaurant.

The restaurant was situated in the north bank of Thames in Hammersmith, it was lightly decorated and was very pleasing to the eyes, no wonder muggles would love to eat and enjoy also the view of the river at night time, this is also the place where Hermione wanted her dates to happen, if only she had a lover of course that would take her out after a long day at work. As she entered the brightly lit restaurant, she could hear the serene music playing on the speakers, some chattering and laughter that filled the atmosphere, making it feel very homey, she then noticed that there were only a few couples in the dinning area. Which was surprising since the restaurant would always be fully book whenever she treats out her parents, a waitress came into view with a menu, a beaming smile on her face. “Do you have an appointment tonight ma’am?” the waitress asked. Hermione guessed maybe Reginald set up a reservation, it won’t die to ask. “For uh—Reginald Parkinson and company?” Hermione asked looking unsure, the waitress nodded.

“Over here ma’am.” She said cheerfully leading Hermione to the back of the restaurant, on one of the private dinning rooms, there was a table set for two, as she took off her coat which the waitress hang on the hook. Hermione stared in awe, with the view in front of her it was breathe taking, as the lights of the buildings reflecting on the water, while the sky was decorated with stars. “Would you like to take an order now Miss or you’ll be waiting for your companion?” the waitress asked as she set up the utensils on each side of the table, the menu being handed over to Hermione while the one was set on the empty seat facing her. “I would like a glass of Veuve Clicquot as I wait.” The waitress nodded, before leaving Hermione on her own. She was on time right? Or was she too early to even come? Was that odd for her to be early and to think that she didn’t like the idea of a blind date. She groaned in annoyance as her thoughts flowed through her head.

She heard the door creak open and she never felt so nervous in her life, other than the interview in the Ministry of Magic. This was a _Blind date_ of course she has the right to be nervous, but then it all faded away when it was just a waiter bringing in the bucket of ice with the bottle of champagne on it. He smiled at her as he opened the bottle, and pouring her a glass placing it on top of the coaster. Hermione muttered a small thank you as she sipped on her drink, it would soothe her up and maybe make her feel less nervous than she already is. She felt her palms being sweaty as she continued to drink, the waiter might have noticed how nervous she was when he spoke. “You look lovely ma’am. Should I poor you another?” he asked, or maybe he just want Hermione to pay for the whole bottle, _What?_ She shook her head before giving her best smile and the waiter nodded, leaving the bottle on the ice bucket and exiting the room.

Just as she downed her whole drink the door creaked once again, and she prepared herself maybe it was her blind date, finally arriving after she waited for fifteen minutes, she can hear foot steps nearing the table and as she looked up, her expression was priceless, her mouth agape and her eyebrows met in pure confusion. “ _Malfoy?_ ”

“ _Granger?_ ” the blonde man also looked flabbergasted to be in the same room as the Gryffindor muggle he used to bully back in Hogwarts, they ought just stared at each other with just pure shock, eyes wide and mouth agape. Their attention was cut short when the waitress came in with a notepad and a pen ready to take their orders, without even knowing Draco was now sitting on the empty seat, and he felt rather uncomfortable like he was trapped in the chair, and he could sense the Brunette was also trying to break free from the chair. “Are you ready to take your orders Mister and Miss?”

“Not—not yet.” Hermione said in deep breathes looking rather irritated as she tried to push herself out of the chair but it was no use. “Ouch! That’s my foot!” she exclaimed when she felt Malfoy accidentally kicked her foot under the table struggling in his own accords. “Uhm, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.” The waitress awkwardly excused herself from the two who looked like they were struggling to find themselves comfortable in their seat which was odd for the waitress to further more watch.

“What is happening here?! Why can’t I get out of this?!” Hermione said to no one in particular as she tried every spell she could think of to break free from the enchantment she was in but nothing work. She glanced over to the blonde annoying git who looked helpless as he tried to break free also muttering to himself. “There’s no use for spells _Granger_. Did you _swore_ to him?” Draco looked at Hermione with a curious look on his face, _Oh no._ Before Hermione could even answer, Draco chuckled unenthusiastically. “There’s no magic that can unbind the spell Reginald used.”

“What?” Hermione asked looking appalled, Draco looked at her amusingly since the color from her face was drained with her sudden realization. “Most likely this will work for two hours then poof. Gone.” Draco added, sighing to himself what mess did Reginald brought him into, a blind date with Hermione Granger? How did he even tricked the said brightest witch of their age to agree and be set up in a blind date? But then again Draco knew how demented Reginald could be, he would always get himself entangled into a situation that he can benefit from, but how did Draco and Hermione benefited him with this dinner date?

He was waiting for Hermione to speak but after a few moments she might had felt very tired from the struggling and trying to break free, her hair that once look very neat in a bun, is now a mess some of her bushy hair strands were now standing or being out of the bun. And from the looks of it she was ready to hex someone and Draco wish to be anywhere else than being near the witch. “I suppose we get dinner and get even with Parkinson.” She said irritatingly as she tried to arrange her hair back into a neat bun but failing since the potion will be wearing off in almost an hour.

Draco slightly smiled at her remark and hid it behind the menu, flicking through the pages, the menu was oddly bizarre and he could tell everything the restaurant offers were Italian cuisines. Hermione was minding her own business also looking at the menu, but she would glance at him, and the moment she did the second time they caught each other’s eyes. As if she felt her cheeks heating up for being caught even looking at him. _Malfo_ y she can’t believe that she’s on a dinner date with the annoying man she once punched in the face back in third year, the man who also tried and to kill the beloved former Headmaster, Dumbledore. And the only student aside from the notorious Theodore Nott to have received the dark mark and was one of the death eaters that served Voldemort, somehow her scar itched on her arm when she thought of it.

“Are you ready to order Mister and Miss?” the waitress asked disturbing the witch and wizard completely from their thoughts. Hermione mustered a small smile as she stated her order, “A Ravioli, _Salmone al sale—”_ Hermione trailed making sure she got her orders right “And _Affogato with espresso_ , and if possible water. Kindly serve the desert after I finish my meal. Thank you.” Hermione added as the waitress took note of her order quickly, and turned to face Draco who had a smug look on his face, closing down the menu and placing it neatly on the table. “This is under Mr. Parkinsons’ account am I right?” he asked with a stern voice, which the waitress quickly nodded at. He let out a long sigh before smiling and looking at Hermione with a mischievous look. “Are you sure that’s your only order?” he asked tempting her to order some more which she shook her head at and looked away from him.

_Alright then._ “Give me your specials for tonight, I would like to have the whole _Secondi_ to be a take out, but except for the _Controfiletto ai ferri._ ” Hermione looked at him with annoyance _What game is he playing at?_ She asked to herself, judging from the looks of it Draco wants to order everything from the menu for no good reason? Was this his payback? But wouldn’t he be suffering from another deal with Parkinson with his current plan? If he will, then Hermione doesn’t want to be a part of it, she wouldn’t want to strike another deal with that man, especially with how hers ended tonight? No sir.

“Uhm—is there anything else you would like to add sir?” The waitress asked looking at him rather scared, poor girl Hermione thought being harassed with tons of orders from the git, she wondered if the restaurant will even allow this kind of orders to happen. “Alright. Just wait for a moment for your meal.” She went out of the room leaving the two alone again, Hermione shook her head disapprovingly still to what the blonde was acting about earlier. “So? What are you doing here today _Granger?_ ” Draco asked as he poured himself a drink.

Hermione rolled her eyes irritatingly why does he looked too comfortable than her? Doesn’t it bother him that they’re in the same room together for after almost a few years since the war has ended? The last time they were was when he testified against his father and sent him to Azkaban while Malfoy and his mother were under house arrest. Sighing to herself trying to shake off the dark thoughts about the man on the other side of the table as much as possible, she needs to think about other things, other than his annoying smirk sitting on his lips.

“How’s ministry work Granger, have you and the pothead and weaselbee ruling out the ministry?” Hermione glared at him, how dare he insult Harry in front of her after everything he’s done to save everyone from Voldemort, will Malfoy ever learn to keep his nasty comments to himself? “If you have nothing better to say Malfoy, I prefer you shut it.”

She’s still the same bushy hair know it all, he thought maybe the years went by but she hasn’t changed a bit. “What are you doing here then Granger? Going out on dinner dates? Weren’t you and the weasel together back then?” Why would he even care about Hermione Granger’s love life, but it was amusing to see her all work up, he was sneering at the witch who had a look on her face, as her knuckles turning into white as she clenched it under the table. “Or—you two didn’t work out? I mean you do deserve something better than the Weasel.” Draco almost caught himself choking on his own words, he just said _that? What was he thinking?_

Hermione was appalled at what the blonde git commented, _someone better? Draco Malfoy thinks she deserves someone better? That’s oddly comforting and scary at the same time._ She found herself flabbergasted on his sentence, and somehow the tension between them had lessen, but was replaced with an awkward one. As a few minutes passed and Hermione was still clouded with thoughts and Draco was drinking his champagne the waiter came in with their order place in a silver cart, he placed it carefully to their table and wished them to enjoy their meal and also took note of the orders being prepared and placed on takeout bags as they speak.

They ate in silence and Hermione enjoyed it that way since she was in her favorite place, with her delightful food the only thing that wasn’t in place was Draco Malfoy. She would never expect to meet him in this way, bloody hell then she remembered what Reginald spoke about his friend awhile back. _‘Well for one he has to date in public, in private I don’t think he needs a companion he’s always better alone with himself. The same with yours’_ The witch laughed at this, _Reginald Parkinson thought she and him would agree to set up a hoax on them dating? What a ridiculous idea!_

  
Draco was silently enjoying the Italian cuisine probably thinking about the time he was in one of their houses in Italy, and their house elves cooking them the best Italian meals the same of what he was eating, now that the memories came back it gave him a bittersweet taste on the back of his tongue. Then he heard the witch scoffed and was laughing to herself, which he raised an eyebrow at, the situation they both are in is not even remotely funny. “What’s so funny Granger?” he asked in a curious tone, looking at her which stopped the witch from laughing.

She gulped not knowing what to answer, because she’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be happy to know that she has the clue why he was here. And why she was? And what Reginald thought of having the two together to come up with a plan for them to fake date publicly? With that thought of it she felt sicker by the minute, _Hermione Granger dating the former death eater Draco Malfoy?_ As if, the headline would already cause a commotion on her friend group. “I thought so too.” Draco said rolling his eyes, as he continued to eat.

“Are you that desperate to find a suitable bachelorette, that you made your friend plan this all out?” Hermione asked with a winning look as her eyebrows were raised, Draco stopped chewing as he set down his fork and looked at the witch, his emotions masked as it always has been, being gifted in Occlumency has its benefits. _How did she knew that? He thought Reginald would only set up the date for him to meet one of his lady friends._ He felt his blood boil and felt rather cheated by this that his friend would told the Muggle witch what the situation for him was, he has to think fast to get a better comeback, his eyes scanned Hermione. His sight landed on her hand, no ring. _No ring_ , so it means the weasel was not married to her technically, is he that stupid not to have a guess until now? “I don’t have a clue of what you’re talking about, Reginald didn’t told me anything about you either.” He said as he took another drink of his champagne.

“But I think I know the reason why you are also here.” He said with a smirk, he has to play it cool the said desperation thing is true but he wouldn’t let Hermione win that easily. The witch didn’t back down that easily, she just continued to raise an eyebrow in response to him. “So you weren’t the Weasel’s bride when he got married, is this some kind of revenge plot to make him see you’re doing awfully better without him?” Hermione blinked and her expression changed into something Draco was hoping for to see. “ _Ah_ —I see that’s why you’re here tonight. Well Granger I think we’ll have a lot to discuss.” He continued to sneer when Hermione couldn’t even speak, bewildered that he had thought it through. _Now what? I agree to this plot to play mistress of a Malfoy in public? Just for him to help me in return? That’s not how I envision it to be, I vision it that I will find a suitable man to date, make it work, and marry him, not to plot._ Hermione said to herself, shaking her head in disbelief that Draco would gladly want to lie instead of really finding his partner in life.

“I don’t plan on agreeing to you _Malfoy_ , I maybe single but I won’t be playing in this game. I want something genuine.” She said sternly, the blonde scoffed and looked at him in his signature are you joking me look. “Genuine? You’re still young Granger and you want to already be tied up to some man who will boss you around and make you as their trophy wife? That’s what you plan on doing?” he commented, trying to make it believe he needs to manipulate his words right in, Granger was a good candidate for anyone, her being still single is surprisingly odd knowing every mother in the wizarding world would love her to be their daughter in law. A bright witch, a war heroine, and an inspirational woman. He found himself almost blushing by how he regarded her in his mind.

“Not everyone is as conceited as you _Malfoy_ , there are respectable men in this world that would rather want a loving wife that would stay by their side no matter what. I suppose you don’t know what that means.” Hermione stated which she eventually regret, Draco’s features turned dark and bitter, like he aged a few more years with how he reacted. “You don’t fully know me _Granger_ , for someone who’s being looked up to by the wizarding world, saying those only means you don’t believe in redemption. You may had seen how my family and I had crumpled down during the war, but you don’t know me after that.” He shot her daggers before continuing, “I only need a ticket out of this marriage my mother is pushing me through because I don’t believe I have to follow by her rules, and if you want to have the Weasel almost on his knees begging to have you back, or make him hurt then what is better than dating the former enemy?” Draco doesn’t want to even bring up the family drama, but he does need the help to escape from it, temporarily. If with the help of Hermione Granger it can happen then for Merlin’s beard he’d take her out any chance he get.

 _‘make him hurt then what better revenge than dating the former enemy?’_ These words ran though Hermione’s mind, she doesn’t want to make the redhead hurt, but rather make him and his wife practically annoyed and just move on from the guilt they were feeling about their deception. She sighed, maybe Draco was right if she dated him there would be an uproar not just from the public but with her friends especially Harry and Ron. And the fact that she wasn’t actually ready for real commitment, since she does want to achieve more of her life goals for herself without being tied down with a marriage. Marriage could be a thing but not now, not even in a few years Hermione can’t even see herself being married to someone by the age of thirty maybe.

“Dessert. Mister and Miss.” The waiter interrupted Hermione’s thoughts as he placed the bowl with the vanilla gelato with a shot of espresso, and for Malfoy was a simple cranberry cheesecake. They both ate again in silence, each had been clouded with the possibilities of them working together.

“I want to have some ground rules.” Hermione said as she finished eating her dessert and poured herself a glass of water, Draco’s ears perked up upon hearing her. _Hermione Granger accepted the offer, well that’s something he did not expect._ “I also have rules I would like to discuss.” Hermione nodded at this. “We’ll have our terms and conditions then sign on it.”

“Fine by me, do you have a magical quill?” he asked but of course neither of them even brought anything with them other than their wands and their brains. “A spell then.” He suggested, and Hermione nodded. “Not an unbreakable vow. It’s too dangerous.” She added, Draco took out his wand which somehow surprised Hermione as she thought he’ll do something. He rolled his eyes at this and muttered a quick spell before waving his wand and the table was cleared out, transfiguring a daisy into a piece of parchment and then a spoon and fork transfigured into a quill and bottle of ink. Before he could do anything further, she muttered a charm that made the quill moved on its own ready to take note of she would say.

“The term for this contract will last as long as we needed, for me until Padma Weasley stops bugging her way into my life, and for you for your mother to temporarily hold off the arrange marriage she had in mind.” she looked at Draco in confirmation which he only nodded at, “Conditions, then anything that will be violated is subjected to unpleasant consequences, for example having a burned mark in any part of the body except for the private parts—” Draco’s head whipped into Hermione’s direction clearly listening even though he busied himself at looking in the view in front of them. “Burnt mark? What kind of mark?” he scrunched up his brows in confusion. “An otter’s mark. Meaning once we violate one of our conditions we will know it right away.” Hermione stated as a matter of fact. “Can’t it be a Dragon?” Hermione rolled her eyes at this. “You’re vain, and no I am the one making the binding spell, so I get to choose and I choose my patronus to be the mark. No more questions asked? None? Let’s proceed.” Draco rolled his eyes, this would be a very long night indeed.

Hermione sighed in relief when he didn’t say anything so she tried to toss in the first condition, “This will only be between the two of us, _the deal._ ” Draco nodded _what big scandal would it be if the wizarding world would even have the scoop on what they are plotting on, and his mother would be furious._ “Second, special occasions—” she sighed looking rather annoyed why the hell does she have to think about this _at night?_ When she should rather be resting up, reading up some books of her favorite author had published, the time should have been well spent but now she has to think of situations where Draco and her will have to attend to. “You must be seen presentable when you’re with me Granger. If you need dresses I would provide.” He’d rather not have a girlfriend in public that look rather ghastly, and Hermione Granger is pretty but she had to do something with her hair, or maybe put some make up like how she did tonight every time they’ll be seen together. Which the witch did not find very flattering, she was rather furious at the suggestion. “I’d rather have my own clothes _Malfoy_ and we are only to be seen together in public when needed.” he rolled his eyes at this.

“Alright if you say so. But what about the backstory when you’re out there having tea with your so called ‘friends’.” Draco said while doing the quoting sign with his fingers. “What would you tell them? And what would I tell my mother then? I suppose we have the final draft.” He added after pouring himself another drink, looking at the Brunette who was in a deep thought. _Of course now the love story of a life time how did him and her had met and apparently hit it off?_ “Well?” the blonde nudged her who glared at him. “If you have any clever idea?” she said in a stern manner, which Draco didn’t actually liked at any rate. “I do have a clever idea for you Granger. It’s for you to think something you would comfortable with. Because it seems like my brightest idea are rather unfitting to your standards.” _How would he even survive this night and the upcoming days with Hermione if she would always turn down almost everything he’d had to offer._

Hermione should have felt somehow remorse or honestly speaking guilty for what he said, but this is how she is, and how she plans, it was certainly not just about him but also for her. “Here’s what we’re going to do, I’ll say things then you add something probably sensible please.” She said waiting for a response but he just shifted on his seat and nodded. “I came back a few weeks ago, from the muggle world to take care of—things, now sort your timeline.” She trailed off, taking a sip of her water, the quill was waiting to take note of whatever she’ll say next. Draco looked at her curiously Hermione Granger taking a break off the wizarding world to take care of…things? “I lived in North Ireland for a couple of years and would only visit my mother for a week or two every three months. I was—doing business before my mother told me that she wants me to get married, which I then lied about—seeing someone else. And she gave me a week or two for her to meet the woman I was seeing. And here we are, I have few more days left.” He said, it was no lie, he was running out of time. “Alright let’s just say we met in London, you invited me to dinner, then we started seeing more of each other, and decided to hid it because—because Harry would never permit it.” Draco looked appalled by this. “Excuse me? Potter would not permit me? Who is he? Your father?” He laughed unenthusiastically _Potter has a say on his love life being in public just because—he’s the damn saint potter and he was Draco Malfoy is that it?_

“Well what then?” Hermione asked getting a little frustrated by his reaction. “My mother won’t permit it, you’re a muggle born, and—I’m not really sure she wouldn’t love the brightest witch of our age to be her future daughter in law but—it’s just going to be massive.” Hermione raised her brow at this, _the Narcissa Malfoy would disapprove of her?_ Draco was right, the pride of pureblooded wizarding families are stronger like their bond in blood. “Alright, Malfoy.” She would have said no, but then there’s no more rational explanation for this one. “That’s settled then, third we can’t call each other by our last name basis. That would look rather suspicious.” Draco noted, and the witch nodded at this suggestion the quill writing his words down, “Draco, Hermione. We’ll get acquainted to that.” He said sighing softly it would be very odd to call the witch her first name but instead of a revolting lover’s call sign, he knew she would settle with first name basis instead. “Alright, in case of emergencies how do we contact each other?” Draco asked, finishing his dessert, he probably just thought of this out of some kind of panic that the spell is about to wear off in a couple of minutes and Hermione would be backing out, just in case he actually has to make her sign the agreement.

“Make a portkey for whichever place you actually go to, I’ll make mine. I can send you messages through the use of my patronus, it’s your decision what you would use.” Hermione stated clearly, resting her back on her seat this might have been the longest night and she’s ready to get out of this, with the conditions signed and done for. “Alright, I’ll do my way and we can just see each other when we have the portkey ready. Is that all?” Draco asked hopefully this was all done. But Hermione had many more thoughts about this hoax they are plotting she shook her head.

After a few mishaps and arguments, Hermione most likely has to have in every say on each possibilities that can happen and they settled on the bar with a glass of scotch on the blonde’s hand, while an iced tea for Hermione, some bags filled with food occupied the other seats. It was almost midnight when they were finalizing their contract, signing it with both their names. The enchanted quill finishing it with the bind of magic as it glowed. “Are we done here?” Draco asked truthfully since he was tired of arguing and thinking out of the blue. “Done.” Hermione said with a slight smile, _finally._

The bar was cleared off when Draco took the bags of meals from the chairs, the restaurant was closed and Hermione’s hair was in a bushy bun eyeing the bags the male carried with ease. “Want one, Gra—Hermione?” he asked quietly. “No. Thanks though.” They walked out of the restaurant, before stopping they both know one of them has to go first. “I think this one’s a cheesecake, I hated that cranberry cake, wasn’t the same as the elves would cook it.” Draco shoved the bag into her hand, before she can utter a word he disapparating to his leaving Hermione with a bag of cake.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to publish this, I've been busy and had a small writers block. But here we are. Have a great day ahead.


End file.
